Charlies Angels, In Bocca Di Lupi
by Lilikap
Summary: Right after Greeting from above. Sabrina recovers from being shot. Kris is in really big trouble that no one knows. Will the Angels fins out in time to help? Especially when one of them is and attacked? K for some blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

Huge thank you to Tazski, best betareader ever! She is amazing thank you thank you thank you! You're the true angel of this story Taz!

* * *

Jill burst into the hospital room, panting slightly, and caught Sabrina's startled expression as she had just walked out of the bathroom.

''Have you ever considered knocking?'' she said, smiling wryly.

''Oh, sorry...'' Jill mumbled, her expression guilty. Sabrina shook her head.

''At least I'm not the one walking around without clothes on. Something happen?''

''No, nothing... Just wanted to check on you...''

''_Check_on me, mom?''

''Yeah! You shouldn't be on your feet yet!'' Jill exclaimed, pointing a finger at Sabrina.

''I'm fine,'' Sabrina replied.

''And bouncy. As always.'' Jill added, now shaking her head.

''That too.'' she said, and sat on the bed.

Jill took a step forward and jumped onto the bed next to her, the bed creaking slightly under the weight.

''So... what are you going to do now?'' she asked, curious.

''Learn how to walk again maybe?'' Sabrina answered, a hint of sarcasm colouring her voice.

''No! Will you go to your family?''

''No...''

''Have you called your mother?''

''Jill, my mom's dead. I don't think I can make such a call. They don't allow long distance calls in here. The bill would go off the roof'' Sabrina snapped.

She turned abruptly. ''I... didn't... I'm sorry.''

''It's okay. It's been a long time. Soooo, what are _you_doing?'' The sudden change in topic caught Jill off guard, but she didn't comment on it.

''I'm gonna go home with my family. Spend some weeks there. Wanna come meet them? And you can stay as long as you like.''

''Jill... er...''

''Not really,huh?''

''Yeah... kinda.''

Jill got up and paced nervously across the room. She stared at the crutches in the other corner and sighed sadly. She had hoped she would say yes.

''So, how's Kelly doin' ? She asked nonchalantly, causing Jill to stare at the floor for a while, before realizing who was talking.

''Oh, just fine," she replied, her airy self back. "She's considering staying with me for awhile, I hoped you would too," The hope in her voice was hard to miss.

''Sorry Jill... I have some things to... figure out first," Sabrina began, hesitating, before adding quickly "I'll be calling you.''

''Are you telling me to leave?''

''No, no. I'm leaving. Sorry.''

''Going _where_?''

''Look... I'll... call you. Okay? I just... feel kinda weird with all of this.''

''Sabrina?'' Jill asked, concerned.

''Uh huh?''

''Are you sure we shouldn't say anything to the cops?''

She smiled and took the crutches. ''I have a feeling Charlie-dude already took care of it. It isn't good to have our names on something bad. Your names anyway. Mine... well that's another story. Thanks for visiting.'' She climbed out of bed, and wobbling slightly like a dancer who wasn't sure of what they were doing to get her balance back, she started packing.

Jill stared at the contents for a little. There wasn't much to pack. Everything she owned could fit into that battered backpack of hers, leaving enough space for twice as much. Sabrina stared at her feet and then tossed the backpack on a chair. She sighed and lay down on the bed again, shutting her eyes.

Jill glanced at her. ''Do you feel okay?''

''Me? Yeah, why?''

''You look tired.''

''I am tired. I just want to get this over with.''

''Then I guess... I'll be seeing ya.''

''Sure.''

She turned her back and left. Sabrina closed the door, happy to be left alone at last. She took her backpack and was ready to step out of the room when a man came in.

He was smiling and holding a large briefcase.

She felt uncomfortable. ''Er... I think you've got the wrong room sir...''

''I don't think so. Are you Sabrina Martinez?''

''I think. How can I help ya?''

''I am Bosley. John Bosley.''

''So?'' Sabrina shrugged.

''I think you are in a need of a job at the time, aren't you?''

''Kinda, but...''

He cut her before she finished.'' My boss has an offer for you.''

''Your boss?''

''Charles Townsend.''

**She wont take it, I'm tellin' you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina shrugged gently and sat back on her bed. ''I'm sorry sir. I don't think I can accept that.''

''What?'' The man seemed surprised.

''I already told you," Sabrina said, exasperated, but mostly exhausted. "This kind of work... I don't know...''

''If you're thinking about your... imprisonment... it is not a big thing. Charlie can-

''Hey, how do you know about that?'' She cut in, suspicious.

''Charles knows a lot.''

''Please get out of here," she asked, mustering the politest tone she could.

''Think about it," He said in a low voice. "You're out of money. You need some-''

''I don't need anything. I'm fine.''

''You're not. I know you don't have a dollar to pay the medical expenses. You were just running away, weren't you?'' He asked, his tone accusing.

''Mr Bosley'' she said, her tone not beginning to get angry. ''Please get out of here. I do not want this work. Give your boss that, okay?''

''As you wish young lady. I would be pleased if you had given it a little thought though.''

She really didn't like his professional tone. ''I will. But it is a no. Sorry.''

''Alright. I'll call Charlie.''

''Thank you.''

When he walked out Sabrina sighed. People were not supposed to nose into her life, knowing things like that. It was so annoying. She grabbed her crutches and left a little later, making sure nobody was looking at her.

She paced slowly, deep in thought. What that man said had been true, though, she couldn't deny that. She didn't have money or someone in town to help her. She just had to manage on her own. But still she didn't want the job. So it was a no then. She smiled to herself.

Of course it was a no.

She kept walking till she had somehow managed to get to the beach. It must've been two, or more hours. She was so lost in thought she didn't think about her knee. Now, left without painkillers for a long time it started to ache. She sat on the sand and gazed at the sea. It was soon getting dark and she wasn't going to leave.

A strange woman came and sat next to her for a while. They were alone. At this time of the day and year no one else had the guts to go swimming. It was already a little chilly.

Sabrina stayed detached from the musings of reality for a long time before realizing that this woman was talking to her.

''Are you Sabrina?''

She gave it a little thought. What can she possibly want? ''Yeah, I think so. Have we met?'' she replied cautiously.

''No, not personally. So, you are Sabrina.''

''Why do you ask me all this?''

''It's about the plane.''

''Oh. Are you a reporter by any chance?''

''Well, I wouldn't put it that-''

Sabrina dove her hand into the woman's purse and took out the little recorder she found inside. It was on. She smiled.

''Well, I think that's illegal.''

She swung it and threw it in the water. The woman let a cry of surprise.

''Why'd you do that?''

''I don't like being recorded.'' Sabrina replied simply.

She got to her feet. It wasn't easy to use the crutches on the sand so she just walked around and didn't stop until she had put a safe distance between herself and the woman. She glanced around, having no idea where she was. All she could see were some beach houses.

She sat on a bench and closed her eyes. She was tired and the pain all over her body didn't help much. She wanted to sleep.

Then she heard a happy voice. She turned around to face Jill, who smiled and hugged her, much to her surprise. She didn't respond, just laid her hands down in surprise.

''What are you doing out so late?'' Jill demanded.

''Just sittin'. Lookin' at the sea. You?''

She pointed one of the beach houses. ''I live here!''

''Good for you.'' Sabrina replied, shaking her head.

''So, you've left the hospital?''

''Yeah. Doctor said I could.'' she lied. She had managed to convince him but he insisted she stayed in bed for another week at least. Well, it wasn't that necessary for Jill to know.

''Really?'' asked Jill with disbelief.

''Yeah.''

''Sooo... what did your parents say about the... situation?''

''Nothing.''

''Mine are going crazy! They want me there all day! We're going back to my mom's place. Wanna come? We're leaving tonight,"

''I'm fine Jill.''

''Sure?''

''Uh huh.''

''Okay. Do you mind?'' she said and sat next to her.

''Whatever.''

They stood there and watched at the sunset, slowly melting to the ground. Jill wasn't that amused but Sabrina was watching carefully.

She had missed it. Missed being free and peaceful. Missed being alive again. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Jill noticed it.

''Don't get drunk.''

For the first time she saw that hard expression on her features soften a little with a gentle smile.

''Don't worry.''

Then it was back again, that invisible shield that protected her emotions from the outside. The reason she had survived till then. Jill nodded and rose to her feet.

''I'll be seeing ya. I gotta go. Do you need anything?''

''No, nothing, thanks.''

''So, you're going home?''

''Kinda.''

She relaxed and laid her head back, eyes closed. Jill sighed and walked away. Then it struck her, all of a sudden. She came running back, and was relieved to find that Sabrina was still there.

''Sabrina?''

''You're back?'' She asked with some amusement.

''You're still here?'' came the reply.

''Where would I go?''

''Please tell me you don't intend on spending the night here.''

''I won't.''

Jill waved her hands around with fury. ''You're lying!''

''I am not Jill. Just-''

''No it isn't! You're just lying!''

Sabrina shrugged. ''Okay, I am. What do you care?''

''Oh, come on! Anything could happen!''

''Nothing has 'till now.''

''What? You've done this before? Are you insane? Why don't you just go home?''

Sabrina stared at her feet, mostly addressing the answer to them.

''Jill...it's just...I... can't...'' she said slowly and regretted it immediately.

Jill's jaw fell open.

''What the heck do you mean?''

''Nothing. It's nothing. Please forget it.''

She got up and took some steps.

''Hey, you're not walking away from me!'' growled Jill, in full big-sister mode.

She tossed herself at her trying to stop her but Sabrina's feet gave out and they ended on the sand.

Jill got up and Sabrina clutched her knee letting a low curse.

Jill felt unbearably clumsy now. ''I'm sorry I-''

''It's okay. Have a good night.'' Sabrina said and got to her feet with a small leap.

She limped away slowly carrying both her clutches on the right hand. Jill rushed trying to catch up to her.

''Hey! Don't go! Please, Sabrina!''

Sabrina stopped and turned to face her.

''Why do you try so hard?'' she asked, her expression unreadable.

''You have nowhere to go, do you?'' Jill asked softly.

Sabrina just smiled. She had to try harder if she was to fool this person. She kept walking but slowed her pace allowing Jill to walk with her.

''Sabrina... you...''

''It's alright. I really think I'm gonna be alright. You don't need to worry about me.

You have to go to your family.''

''And what about _you_?''

''I ain't goin' nowhere.'' she said.

''But-''

''It's okay.''

''You father? Have you called him? He must be-''

''He thinks I'm still in jail. Sorry Jill, but I won't tell him. I'm gonna-''

''Come to stay with us.''

''I can't Jill.''

''Why?''

''I really hate to be a burden and-''

''You won't! You-'' she said fiercely, but was cut off.

''Jill, it's your family, I got nothing so amongst you-''

''Kelly will be there top, it's not like we're gonna hate you for being there. Oh, please Bri, please. Don't do this to yourself... okay?''

Sabrina stopped walking. ''I can't, I've told you. I'm not the kind of person your mom would want in her house anyway.''

''But you haven't a place to sleep, or stay! I can't just leave you on the street you know.''

''It wouldn't be the first time Jill, and certainly not the last, so don't worry.''

''But you're hurt! And you saved my life!''

''I didn't.''

''Stop finding excuses! We're leaving in an hour! Come on!''

''Jill...'' she tried to say desperately but Jill caught her shoulders and shook her softly.

''Come on. It's gonna be alright''

''I don't-''

''It's not like you have much of a choice either! So shut up and follow me!'' she giggled.

And she literally dragged her along the beach to the beginnings of a great friendship.

_**Pretty blue button down here. Please leave a comment. It really helps.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina sighed and shifted from side to side uncomfortably. Kelly, who was next to her giggled, but she didn't really understand her. She had been asleep for hours now.

Jill smiled. She had slept the moment she had closed her eyes. She didn't even meet her mother and sister who came some minutes after Sabrina got into the car. They had seen her asleep and kept quiet.

Kelly toyed with her sling and put it to Sabrina's forehead. She didn't react. Jill laughed and her mom gave her a warning look through the rear view mirror.

''Don't fool around with the poor girl. She's been through a lot.'' she said with a low voice.

''We've been through a lot too mom!'' Jill protested and then burst into laughter.

Mrs Munroe shrugged and smiled. She stopped the engine and opened her door, glancing shortly at her younger daughter who seemed to be sleeping. Jill gave her a push and before she could stop her, Kris screamed as she woke up.

Sabrina did the same, terrified, shortly afterwards with the fabric on her face. She took it off and shot a dirty look at Kelly.

''I'm going to kill you for this.'' she said half smiling and half trying to remain serious.

Then she understood they were at their destination. She got out abruptly and turned at Jill's mother.

''I'm really sorry... I really don't know what to say Mrs Munroe... I don't usually sleep like this... I...'' she stared at her feet.

''Call me Mary, honey. It's no big thing. I would do the same if I didn't have to drive,"

''Still... I... I'm sorry...''

''All forgotten. Have you got any luggage in the trunk?''

''No ma'am. That's all.''

She grabbed her backpack and glanced at the dirt road they had parked. The Munroe house was a beautiful one, with pretty hand-painted shutters and walls at the shade of light blue. It really seemed better than anything she had seen. She smiled and turned to Jill, who was currently having an intense conversation with her younger sister.

It was the first time Sabrina had seen them and she was surprised by the similarity. In front of her was a girl around the age of fifteen with something really brushy about her. She really looked like her sister.

Kris then turned towards her. Sabrina froze awkwardly and forced out a smile.

''What are you smiling for?'' she asked sharply and turned her back, pacing to the house.

Kelly made some sounds behind her.

''Sabrina, you're already making new friends!''

''Oh, shut up. I'm still gonna take revenge for that, beware.''

''Whatever.''

She tried to take her crutches from the cars floor but missed a step and managed to find herself on her knees, which was, particularly for the one knee, painful enough to make her cheeks blush from embarrassment.

Jill helped her to her feet, much to her resentment.

''Are you okay? Shouldn't you be taking some medicine, or stuff like that?''

''Yeah... I will. I'm fine. Sorry.''

She limped to the inside. Kelly followed carrying a heavy looking suitcase.

As she had thought seeing it from the outside, it really was a beautiful place to call home. The colorful garden was amazing. Kelly sighed, trying to balance the suitcase in her hands.

Sabrina followed her inside with a faint smile. Jill laughed with her sister for some reason and they disappeared into a room leaving Sabrina and Kelly alone.

Mary got in last. She smiled at them and got in the kitchen.

''Can I make you an early breakfast?'' she said, poking her head out of the door.

Sabrina shook her head.

''No, no. I'm fine.''

''Kelly?''

''Yeah, me too. Just wanna get some sleep. Can you show us our beds?''

Mary pointed her hand upstairs.

''There is one room up there and a spare bed in Kris' room. Suit yourselves. If you need anything tell me. There are clean sheets and pillows on both of them.''

''Thank you.'' they said in union and stood still as she left again.

Kelly looked around.

''So? Where do you wanna sleep?''

''You take Kris'. She isn't that fond of me.''

''Well, neither me. You take her.''

''Come on Kelly... please?''

''Nope.''

''Would it help if I say I am shot and in terrible pain?'' she said with hope.

''I have a dislocated shoulder.''

''Please...?''

''Odds and evens?''

''Heads and tails.'' Sabrina demanded.

''Got a coin?''

Sabrina looked at her feet.

''A coin?'' Kelly repeated impatiently.

''No coin.''

''At all?''

''No nothing.''

''Oh... that bad huh?''

''I lost everything in the crash.''

''I'm sorry...'' she muttered and flipped a coin she took from her pocket.

She covered it with her palm.

''Tails, I get Kris. Heads, and she's your problem.''

''Kay...''

She slowly took her hand and Sabrina stretched her body to take a peek.

''Heads!'' Kelly yelled and started dancing mockingly across the hall.

Sabrina groaned and dragged her feet to the room they saw Kris go. She knocked. Jill opened the door and smiled.

''Hi. Sorry for leaving. Need something?''

''Your mom says I take the bed here. Or isn't that Kris' room?''

''It is alright. Come in.''

Sabrina walked in half-hearted. Kris shrugged and looked at her, examining her like she had some kind of deathly disease. Jill pointed at a bed and she sat.

The room was small, but nicely decorated with warm colors and pretty furniture. Sabrina laid her luggage on the floor and stood still uncomfortably.

Jill shot her a smile and left.

She glanced at her watch. 4 am. She sighed and took one of the blankets. She took off her shoes and lay without a word.

''So, I'm stuck with you.'' said Kris after a while.

Sabrina looked her in the eye and smiled.

''Watch out. It's full moon tonight.''

Then she turned her back to Kris and slept like the dead for almost an hour.

Kelly that night didn't have as much luck. She hadn't slept during the journey but she still couldn't force her eyes shut.

The room she was in was small, too, almost bare, except from her bed and a closet.

Jill was on the room next to her and she occasionally heard her knock the wall. She knocked in response and heard her laugh. Now she was asleep too. She was left alone. After a while she drifted into sleep and woke up a moment later full of sweat but not able to remember what woke her.

She got up and dressed, finally deciding that trying was of no use. She got downstairs and walked to the garden. She wasn't surprised to find there was someone else outside as well. She was standing at the porch and staring at the garden.

''Insomnia, Bri?''

''Huh?''

Sabrina turned, startled, but her expression changed into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she saw her. She kept staring up ahead in the distance.

''Uh, yeah. You?''

''Me too.''

''Well, I did sleep like the dead for hours, so I'm pretty much done for tonight. What's keeping you awake?''

''Dunno.''

''Still having nightmares?''

''Can't remember. How 'bout you?''

She shrugged .''It's been a long time since I had any dream.''

''Lucky you.''

''Lucky me," she said.

''What's wrong with you?''

''Nothin'. Why?''

She stared into the depth of Sabrina's gaze and finally found the reason. That emotion she kept well hidden from everyone all day long. She wasn't fast enough to pull her shield again and Kelly finally managed to see it. That untold sadness and pain. Then she looked again and it was gone. It was just replaced with a solid expression, showing no emotion at all.

Kelly tried to say something but it didn't come out.

''I'm going to sleep.'' she said suddenly changing her mind and left her alone.

Sabrina shrugged again and waited for a new day to arise.

_**Action on the way, I promise. Just review, will ya?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, Jill was awake. Mary was already making preparations for breakfast with Kelly and Kris helping her. Sabrina was still outside. She turned sharply and walked into the kitchen.

''We don't need any help sweetheart.'' said Mary putting a coffee pot on.

''Sure?''

''Yeah.''

''Can I take a shower?'' Sabrina asked flatly.

''Of course. Towels in the first drawer. Jill, show her the bathroom, will you?''

Jill yawned and sat on a chair.

''But mom... I just woke... can I-''

''Jill! Be nice!''

''Yes mom...''

Stubborn as she was, Sabrina had abandoned her crutches and now had to limp upstairs. Jill laughed at her.

''Way to go if you wanna be a kangaroo!''

''Shut up.'' she replied suddenly smiling and pushed Jill with her shoulder.

''Oh, Bri... I think shower's gotta wait...''

''Why?''

''We're out of warm water. It's gonna take a couple of minutes to-''

''Don't worry. I'll do fine.

''But Bri, it's freezing!''

''It's all right Blondie.'' she said and pushed Jill again.

''Okay, do as you want. But make sure no one sees you when you burst out and start running the entire neighborhood to warm up yourself.''

''If I do, I'll be sure I have my clothes on. Thanks.''

''You're stupid and stubborn and-''

Kelly appeared next to them laughing.

''She's so hot-headed that a cool shower won't do anything to her. Let her be.''

''So you take her side? Traitor!''

''I ain't no traitor! Just-''

''I just want to take a bloody shower!'' Sabrina yelled and pushed them aside as they kept arguing over the temperature at which body suffers hypothermia.

Sabrina locked herself in the comfortable bathroom and finally took that shower of hers.

The water was cold indeed but she didn't feel it. She just had the need to wash everything away and so she did. She dried herself with a towel and dressed up. It wasn't surprising that when she got out Kelly and Jill were still arguing.

''Something for you two. I haven't got hypothermia so this temperature is okay.'' said Sabrina as she shoved them downstairs to have breakfast.

Jill laughed and stared at Sabrina. Her hair, dark brown usually, now wet seemed dark, except a single strand of snow-white hair right in the frond. The contrast was very stark to miss it.

''Did you dye your hair in the bathroom?'' she asked with disbelief.

Sabrina looked at her blankly.

''What?''

''Your hair...''

''What's wrong with it?''

''It's white!''

Finally she seemed to get at what Jill was saying. ''Oh, that...''

''_That?_How did you manage in so little time?''

''I didn't dye it Jill. It's natural.''

''What do you mean?''

''It's always like that.''

''But it wasn't yesterday!''

Kelly took her arm.

''Jill, it's okay, maybe she doesn't want to-''

Sabrina sighed. ''I had dyed it a long time ago. I guess it washed off.''

''Oh... So you were born like that?''

Sabrina stood still for a while, now knowing what to say next, debating with herself about telling the truth or lying.

''I was in a fire once.'' she said simply and kept the rest for herself.

She sat on the table where the other Munroes had gathered and talked no more. Jill sat next to her and Kelly did the same. Deathly silence fell in the room and Mary tried to alleviate it.

''So, girls, Jill's been telling us a bunch of stories about you two. Is it true that Kelly jumped out of a helicopter?'' she asked narrowing her eyes with disbelief. Her daughter always talked too much, so she never was that sure about what she said.

''Actually it was Sabrina.'' Kelly said smiling.

Sabrina nodded and kept playing with her food, something that seemed like an omelette. She took a sip from her coffee and glanced around nervously meeting Kris' gaze and then turning her eyes away. Her mind tuned out the conversation for awhile. When she returned from her outer space trip she understood that someone was talking to her.

''I'm sorry?'' she asked.

''Is it true that you got shot?'' asked Kris as Mary and Kelly were laughing about something.

''Yeah. Kinda.''

''Kinda?''

''I was.''

''How?''

''I dunno. I was blindfolded.''

Mary sighed at the gang that was gathered. They seemed so different from each other but yet so similar. She really owed those two a lot. After all Jill wouldn't survive if it weren't for them.

Sabrina rose to her feet and much to everybody's surprise she started washing the dishes.

''You don't need to do it.'' Mary said softly.

Sabrina froze. She thought it was expected from her. ''Eh... I'm sorry... I just...''

''Don't be sorry.''

''Well, I have to do something. Let me help you. It's the least I can do.''

''Er... okay. Why not. A second pair of hands is always welcome.''

They smiled at each other.

''Oh, Jill. Your aunt send a present for you.''

''A present?''

''From the shop.''

''Yeah!''

''It's in the basement. Go see it.''

Kelly gave her a questioning look as she run happily to the stairs.

''What shop?''

''My aunt owns a music store! With all kinds of instruments and stuff like that! It's great! She gave me a drum set last year.''

''Is it your birthday soon?''

''No, it isn't but she was really worried. It's Kris who has birthday in a few days.''

''Really?''

''She turns fifteen.''

''Sounds nice. You throwing a party?''

''Probably. Here in the house. You know, maybe some s'mores in the garden if big Mama allows.''

''Great!''

''Are you in?''

''Me?''

''Yeah, you know, have fun, music, _food!''_

''Sure, thanks.''

Jill pulled her by the sleeve downstairs. It wasn't decorated and almost empty, except For a drum set and something packed. Jill rushed to it and ripped the wrapping to reveal a new electric guitar. She smiled and flicked some buttons on the amp. She plugged it and touched a string. A terrible sound filled the room and as Jill began scratching on the chords. Kelly rolled her eyes, not wanting to say anything.

Sabrina came flying down the staircase, almost falling on them.

''Is everyone alright?''

''Yeah.'' said Jill stopping for a while. ''Why?''

''I though... someone was strangling you... Are you alright? Your mom's worried you fell.''

Kelly suppressed a laugh that threatened to burst about Jill's guitar playing. ''We're fine. Just Jill practicing her guitar skills.''

Sabrina got a little confused but smiled. ''Well, it seems that she hasn't practiced for... a really long time...''

Jill jumped enthusiastically. ''Oh, I never knew how to play in the first place so it's okay!''

Sabrina and Kelly rolled their eyes at the same time but Jill seemed too happy to notice. Everything was going to be alright from now on.

It was, right?

Maybe.

But Sabrina left them and walked out in search of some part-time job... unaware of the M-16 assault rifle pointed at the back of her head.

Until she heard it fire. And soon after felt the pain on her forehead.

**I would really love suggestions or ideas about this. Thanks again! I think the review button's just an inch down from these words?**

**This is a vision test. If you can see the blue button... PRESS IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina kept walking and the M-16 kept aiming. But she wasn't the intended target.

Not for now at least. The rifle fired a round.

Sabrina felt herself fall, saved from pure instinct. She got up and started to run as she could, abandoning her crutches as the shooter kept firing.

She took a left turn and everything blacked out. A sharp pain shot through her head and she fell to the ground, almost unconscious.

She kept her eyes closed, trying to understand what was happening.

She had heard her head making a sickening sound on impact with the ground. And on impact with what hit her. It hurt and she was feeling nauseous. She opened her eyes slowly.

There was someone looking at her... a man... or a boy... she was dizzy and he was slowly fading away. She took a glimpse of his face and then she managed to see the shooter, running away. But his face faded again. She just lay down, blood beginning to pool around the side of her head.

Her knee hurt like hell. Her body hurt like hell. It was such a mess all of it. Her mind was confused and so full of random thoughts that she felt like throwing up. She coughed and stayed still. Someone was calling her name, but still, it was so foggy, all of it was so foggy. She just wanted to resign. Or was she already dead? Had she been shot? How? Where? By whom?... And the last thought... Why?

Kelly and Jill were still experimenting with the amp when they heard the shots. They rushed outside, where half the neighborhood had gathered in the middle of the street.

People talking, kids playing around, some dogs barking...

And in the middle was Sabrina.

Lying.

Motionless.

Blood all over her face.

They both stood still, as like spellbound forever to the ground. Kelly was the one to clear her mind and break that spell first.

''Someone get an ambulance!'' she hollered, rushing to Sabrina's side.

She knelt and shook her. The only response was a low moan and then nothing. Blood started to stream from her nose and closed lips as Kelly tried to cradle her. She put her down, scared.

''Someone get a damn ambulance!'' she yelled again, keeping tears of panic from falling down her cheeks.

She took a closer look at her head and saw that she wasn't shot. Not there at least. She took Sabrina's arm and held it tight.

''Come on... you're gonna make it... come on... come on... wake up Bree...'' she muttered, trying to make herself believe it.

Sabrina remained still, until the screaming siren of the ambulance approached.

Kris left the house right after the shooting. She was terrified. She knew Sabrina wasn't the target and she knew who was. Everyone was at the emergency now, she didn't have anything to worry about, but she had to get in touch with her contact.

What she didn't know was the man that had swung that crowbar to Sabrina's head.

And she had to find out. If she wanted to stay alive.

Mary Munroe was restless, pacing nervously back and forth the hospital corridor for like a millionth time. That kid in there might not be her daughter but it could have been. A doctor walked by without saying a thing. Then a nurse. And then Kelly with a cup.

She handed it to her.

''I talked to a nurse.'' Kelly said.

''Is she alright?''

''She wasn't shot, they say. She fell, but I don't think she fell on her own. Someone must've given her a nice push down, with a lot of force. Probably fell on her. Or hit her with something. They don't know. She's gonna pull through though.''

''Oh... Does the police know anything yet?''

''No, Jill's talking to a couple of them now.''

''Poor girl... was it serious?''

''Doctors say concussion but she hasn't woken up, and...''

''And?''

''Her pulse is dropping.''

''Dropping?''

''Yeah.''

They sat in awkward silence for some time, till Jill ran into them, almost knocking Kelly to the floor.

''Watch it.''

''Sorry. Do we know anything?''

''Not more that you know.''

''I talked to a doctor on my way here.''

''Anything else?''

''She wasn't shot, as they told us but she was for sure hit with something heavy before falling on the found.''

''Blunt?''

''We don't know. Something metal they say. They found bits of its paint on her. That's all we know.''

Silence fell once again like thick dust. Mary sighed.

Jill touched her shoulder gently. ''Mom, go home, okay? We'll stay here.''

''Yeah, Mrs Munroe. Don't worry. Sabrina's a fighter. She's gonna be awake in a while. Go get some rest.'' Kelly continued.

''Are you sure kids?'' Mary asked tired.

''Yeah mom, just go.''

Mary smiled. ''Okay.''

John Lawson rubbed his eyes tiredly. The metal crowbar in front of him was all bloody and he had to clean it up. But he just wanted to call it a day. Like it wasn't enough that he had found the wrong person, now he had to clean a whole mess.

Damn this business, he thought and tried to remember the first time he got into that much trouble. It was long ago. He sighed. So long ago. And he had so much more to do and so little time. That girl might have seen his face. So she had to be taken care of.

Damn this job again.

Kelly took a sip from her coffee and glanced at Jill. Then kept pacing the area.

''Will you stop making circles? You're gonna wear a hole on the floor and fall straight to the maternity rooms.'' Jill sighed.

''Will you leave me alone?'' snapped Kelly.

''Hey, don't be like this. She's gonna be okay.''

''Yeah right.'' She snorted.

''Don't worry. Sabrina's a she-wolf. She-''

''Enough, enough. I got it. I'm just nervous.''

''Okay.''

The silence was unbearable.

A nurse came in and smiled.

''Are you here for Sabrina Martinez?''

''Er... Yeah.'' Jill said, wondering a little about the last name.

''Are you family?''

''I'm her sister.'' said Kelly without hesitation.

''Well, she's stable, but not awake. You can see her but only for a minute.''

''Thank you.''

''Just keep quiet. She needs rest.''

''Okay.''

Kelly and Jill followed the nurse to a room in intensive care. She left them outside and peeked her head in. Then she opened the door and stepped away so they could get in.

A doctor made an injection in on the IV and left the room smiling.

Sabrina was lying on a bed next to a wall. She seemed paler than ever and somehow even smaller than Jill remembered her. The oxygen mask covered almost all her face, while little patches connected the small uncovered area of her stern to a beeping machine. Jill swallowed hard and fought back tears at the sight of the big white bandage at the side of her head.

Kelly took a chair and sat next to her, taking her hand in hers. It was pale and cold like wax. It fell on its own as she let it go. She sighed. It was hard to see her like this, especially after remembering the nickname she was given.

_Bouncy-girl, huh? Just wake up Bree... everything's gonna be fine..._

Lawson smiled as he threw his doctor clothing in a trash can. He turned his back and left silent as a ghost, creeping around the small streets, unseen, unreachable, invisible.

_**Boring AN beware!**_

_**I really like this site... it's really fun. Sorry for the short chapter again. Let me know what you think of it. Any comment can do. Even a couple of nice words. Thanks for bearing with me, and for commenting! See ya later!**_

**Learn how to make a six-pack in ten seconds by pressing the blue button underneath**(XD)


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly left the room for a so much needed cup of coffee. They had really put up a fight with the nurses to be allowed in. When she returned she smiled at the sight of Jill asleep. She still held Sabrina's hand and her head had fallen on the bed, giving her body a strange angle. Well, if she was comfortable like this, why wake her?

It had gotten dark outside. The only light was that of an almost full moon, bathing the room in a pale, ethereal light and casting dark, materialistic shadows across it. A nurse came in and checked her vital signs. She stood for a while troubled and left without a word.

Kelly, tired, sank into her chair and tried to sleep. She couldn't help but notice that the brunette was getting paler and paler every minute that passed, but she had assured herself that it was only in her head.

She was half-asleep when the steady beep of the machines became high-pitched. Jill opened her eyes and jumped up as Sabrina's body started shaking violently out of control.

A nurse rushed in and got out immediately.

''She's having convulsions!'' they heard her yell to someone and a doctor burst into the room.

Nurses came in and pushed them out of the room. Then they sat the door close and ordered them to stay out. The minutes passed slowly as Jill begun sobbing quietly and Kelly had to turn away to cover her own tears.

The doctor came out, a sad look all over his face. He glanced at them.

''Are you family?'' he asked gently.

Kelly nodded and he stared at the floor.

''It never is easy. I'm really sorry.''

''Excuse me?'' said Jill, totally detached.

''She didn't make it. I'm really sorry. You can see her after sister Ann is done with her.''

He could hit her in the face as well...

He left slowly leaving them alone. Jill stopped crying and hugged herself in a desperate try to get a hold of what was happening. Kelly put her arm around her shoulders.

She was shocked too, but she couldn't left everyone see it. She tried to calm Jill. ''It's okay Jill...''

''No it's not! It's not alright! It's my damn fault!''

''How can it be your fault?'' asked Kelly faintly.

''I made her come here! If I just hadn't-''

''It's okay. It really isn't your fault. Do you want to call your mom to take us home?''

''I wanna see her.''

Her gaze drifted at the wall next to her, an attempt to avoid Jill's eyes in order to stop that pain in her throat that stopped her from talking. ''Shhh... okay... lets go call her first.''

''Uh-huh...'' she heard herself reply.

They took the elevator to the first floor and dialled the number in a phone booth.

Mary sounded like she had just woken, and it was true. She picked up on the third ring.

''Hello?''

''Mom?''

''Yeah Jill, is everything okay?''

''No mom... could you... could you... pick us up in an hour or so?''

''What happened honey?'' said Mary, sleep leaving her abruptly.

''Mom...''

''Come on Jill, are you two okay?''

''Mom... Bree's dead...''

''Oh my god... I'm... I'm on my way. What happened?''

''I...''

''Later, okay. Is Kelly there?''

''Yeah... just... come, okay?''

She closed the phone and turned to Kelly. She seemed pretty badly shaken. So should she be, she thought. Luckily, mirrors were extinct at this place. She sighed heavily.

''Oh boy...''

''Let's go see her.''

''Oh boy, again...''

John Bosley paced across the long corridor and watched the door open and close twice. After all the nurses inside had left he slowly slipped inside and sadly glanced at Sabrina's motionless body. He turned to her IV and pulled a small injection from his pocket. John took a small sample of the liquid and left right before a nurse approached.

Kris stood in the hall overhearing the phone call and it was like lightning had hit her. Sabrina was dead, and it was her own damn fault. Of course no one knew that. And no one will, she thought as she closed the door and watched Mary pull the car and leave.

She slowly checked around and rushed outside. There were things that needed to be done before anyone came back home.

She did know about the shooter, but she had no idea about the guy with the crowbar.

Just who the hell was he, anyway? And what did he want with Sabrina? Or was it her? Did he want her and killed Sabrina instead?

Things were getting really messy and she had to do something.

She got out and ran as fast as she could to the place she knew she would find the person she needed.

She knocked the door of the first small house in the alley. A skinny, tall young man with brown eyes glanced at her and his expression turned to a smile.

''Kris, well, howdy?''

''Shut up and get in here Scotty.'' She snapped and pushed him inside where a small group was talking and joking.

''Hey, what's going on?'' he asked surprised and closed the door.

''You guys do know about what happened today! Just don't fool around! Tell me what the heck's wrong!''

''Nothing's wrong! I don't know the girl who got shot at but she's fine! It has nothing to do with us!''

''She's fine? She's dead Scotty!''

''What?''

''They just called us. She died. What the hell is in those boxes we transfer Scot? It's drugs isn't it?''

''No drugs! It ain't drugs! What the hell are you thinking?''

''Then what?''

''I... dunno really. They said never open them. It's not my fault.''

She ran her fingers through her blond hair and sat on a chair.

''Then what can it be?''

''I don't know Kris... it's good not to question these things.''

''Yeah, but I saw the guy who hit her!''

''The shooter?''

''No Scot, it was another guy hiding in the corner next to our house. He hit a crowbar right on the head.''

''So?''

''I think they wanted me.''

''Why?''

''Oh, come on! All of them want that thing we transfer! It's so freaking obvious that even a rat can find it out! Wake up Scotty! It's a setup!''

''Let's just... Just don't jump into conclusions okay?''

''Then do what? Stay still and wait till one of us gets shot? It isn't the first time this happens you know!''

''We'll wait till the next meeting and then we ask Kendal ourselves.''

''I'm leaving.''

''What?''

''I'm out of this Scotty. I don't want anything to do with you.''

''Come on! An extra couple of bucks is never-''

''It is when someone dies!''

''You can't just leave you know.''

''Watch me.''

Kris left the same way she came. Scott stood for a while at the door. An auburn haired woman put her hand in his shoulder.

''No one walks out on us Scott. She knows too much. She needs to be taken care of.''

_**How to look three hundred years younger in ten seconds! Just press the blue button bellow!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everybody. I was thinking of being mean and waiting till next week for an upload, because I really wanted to see more of your reviews on the previous chapter, but, heck, I had a strike of great luck today, and I am really happy, so I thought of softening up a little and give you a little happy time too.( I hope so)**

**So, there it is! Thanks to everybody.**

6

Sabrina felt as though she was waking. But she wasn't. She could not. She heard Jill and Kelly talking to her but couldn't reply. It was too difficult. She felt someone take her hand, Jill, she guessed. She was too confused too think. Too scared. Too tired. She let herself get slowly erased.

_She was somewhere else when she woke up. Everything was dim and fading away. She was on the floor. She got up and felt the warmth of the fire brush her cheeks. It was happening again. She could not let it happen again. She had to stop it. Do something... do..._

_In her ears came a distant high-pitched sound. A siren? Maybe. Or was it cardiograph? She was losing her again. Again. All over again._

_Suddenly she was in a hospital room. She kept her mother's hand tightly hearing the sound of the cardiograph. She glanced as the line flattened and she shut her eyes._

_And then everything went blank._

Jill and Kelly were just returning to Sabrina's room when they heard voices. A doctor came out and held them.

''Please wait outside.''

Kelly took a step forward. ''Is something the matter?''

''We must have made a mistake. We don't know just yet.''

''What do you mean?''

''It's about Miss Martinez. You'll have to wait.''

A nurse almost kicked the door open.

''She's back!''

''What?'' asked the doctor.

''She's back, her heart's back! But I think we're losing her again!''

''Bring in the AED! NOW!''

Kelly was once again pushed aside as a small cart got wheeled inside.

The door shut and they could only hear their voices.

''She's going into SCA!'' yelled the doctor.

Then something incomprehensible.

''We got a myocardial infarction!'' It was the nurse's voice again.

Jill pushed Kelly gently to get her attention.

''What's a myocardial infarction?''

''Heart attack.''

She looked at Kelly and raised an eyebrow. ''You don't have these if you're dead, do you?''

''I suppose not.''

''Then she's alive!''

''I don't know.''

''But-''

Kelly sighed and stretched upwards trying to understand what was going in there. ''Jill.''

''Sorry.''

They both stretched and shifted but weren't able to do anything more.

The nurse came out and they launched themselves to her.

''Whoa girls. Calm down.''

''Is she alive?'' demanded Jill holding her breath for the answer.

''She is. Just unconscious. And no. You can't see her.'' she smiled seeing Jill's reaction. ''Go get some sleep okay? You won't be able to see her till tomorrow morning.''

''What happened? They... they said she...''

''We know. Somehow her heart started on its own again. Look, things like this happen once in a lifetime, even for us here. You can't get in here now. Something might happen. Please go home and don't push her luck further. My shift is over. Do you need someone to take you home?''

''No, we're fine nurse...'' Jill paused to look at the small name tag on her chest.''...Morrison.''

''Okay then.''

The nurse walked away and the two girls stared at each other for a while, after rushing to a hug.

''She's alive!'' cried Jill bringing Kelly to smile.

She patted Jill's back. ''It's gonna be okay now. Don't worry. We'll be back here tomorrow morning to remind Sabrina how pathetic she looked.''

''She'll jump out of bed and chase us around till we drop...''

''That's what I'm hoping for.'' she laughed and turned around as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Mary looked at her with curiosity.

''Did I miss something?''

''Sabrina made it!'' Jill yelled once more.

''How?''

''It's a long, long story. ''Kelly said and put her arm around Jill's shoulders laughing.

It was early in the morning when John Bosley came out of the local post office. The results paper of the chemical analysis laboratory in his hand confirmed his worse fears. He paced to his Ford Thunderbird and drove to the Munroe house. He stopped and waited till a green-eyed brunette walked out. According to Charlie she must be Garrett. He drove slowly to match her pace and stopped next to her the moment she was about to cross the street. He rolled down his window.

''Miss Garrett? Can we have a talk?''

She stopped walking, surprised, and looked at him.

''Who are you?'' she asked, with a mix of fear and curiosity.

''I want to talk to you about Miss Martinez.''

''Are you with the ones who-''

''I work for Charles Townsend. Could you please come in?''

''Charlie?''

''I believe you've met. Kind of, actually. So, would you mind?''

Kelly opened the door and sat on the passenger side. Bosley began driving slowly and then stopped somewhere out of sight. Kelly shifted positions uncomfortably.

''What is it mister...''

''Bosley, John Bosley.''

''So mister Bosley, what is going on?''

''I'm afraid you have a hint on that.''

''Is it related to Sabrina's...'' she paused to pick the words. ''...accident?''

''We both know it wasn't an accident miss Garrett. Neither was the cardiac arrest yesterday. Someone tried to kill her twice.''

''Have you been informed she is alive now?''

''Yes, Charlie called. But this doesn't mean she is safe. Now, I have a very interesting offer to make you. I think you can't deny it.''

John Lawson stretched his arms and zipped again his new doctor clothing. He sighed. He could have never imagined that this girl would survive that. Ah, well, he would give it one more shot. Who cared anyway?

Kelly kept staring to the street. Bosley kept talking.

''The results show that her IV had been injected with Phencyclidine.''

''I'm sorry?''

''PCP Miss Garrett. It's a drug. I assume you have heard of it.''

''I have, but why?''

''We believe she saw the face of her attacker. And now he doesn't want to be recognized.''

''But who? The shooter, or the other guy?''

''That's a terrific question.''

''So, you don't know?''

''Not really. That's why we need your help in this. PCP in high dosage leads, as you saw to convulsions, hallucination, paranoia, amnesia, schizophrenic episodes, suicide, and many, many more. There is no way we can now how will she be when she wakes up if she has been injected more than once, or in a very high dosage.''

''But why be injected more than once?''

''Exactly. I think the main reason is to lead to the subject's death by heart attack.''

''But... if it is like that... she can be attacked the minute we talk!''

''Exactly.''

''So, what do I have to do?''

''I will give further instructions in a minute, when Charlie calls us. In the meanwhile, do you know how PCP is called on the street?''

Kelly frowned. This man was weird. ''Huh?''

''Angel dust, Miss Garret. It is called Angel Dust.''

_**Win an IPod now! Just press this nice nice nice button!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**There are certain occasions in life that you must not give up, no matter what.**___

_**No matter how hard it is, no matter how much it hurts, you just have to hold on.**_

_**And sometimes it takes long before you understand what's precious to you.**_

_**Sometimes you never do understand until it's... gone.**_

_**I don't know why this AN is kinda... dark, but be it.**_

_**It must be that I heard some pretty sad songs... the lyrics just spin inside my mind... I just have to put them in here, forgive me.**_

_**Ghost train, by the CC**_

_**I took the cannonball down to the ocean  
across the desert from the sea to shining sea  
I rode a ladder that climbed across the nation  
Fifty million feet of earth between the buried and me  
"How do you do?"  
She said "Hey, how do you do?"  
She buys a ticket cause it's cold were she comes from  
she climbs aboard because she's scared of getting older in the snow  
Love is a ghost train rumbling through the darkness  
hold on to me darling I got no where else to go  
"How do you do?"  
She said "Hey, how do you do?"  
I took the cannonball down to the ocean  
watch the diesel disappear beneath the tumbling waves  
love is a ghost train howling on the radio  
"Remember everything" She said "When only memories remain"  
"how do you do?"  
She said "Hey, how do you do?"**_

_**Yup, it's not that sad if you read it, but it affected me in a real weird way.**_

_**Does any other of you listen to music when writing? It kinda messes with what you do, mixes in a really crazy way, but... in the end, I think it is nice how it mends with my thoughts.**_

_**R&R please. Happy to see you review.**_

7

Jill frowned as Kelly returned. She was supposed to be with Sabrina, not back at home.

''Hey, I thought you left.''

''Oh, sorry. Forgot my purse. Everything's okay?''

''Yeah, you know something, I changed my mind, I'll come with you.''

''Are you sure? You really need some rest.''

''Yes, but it's fine. Mom will give us a lift.''

''Cool.''

Mary smiled and got out of the kitchen. Kris gazed at the clock and left before anybody asked any questions. Mary took her car keys and nodded.

''Let's go girls.''

They got into the car and they were at the hospital before they knew it. It was a beautiful sunny day, despite the cold wind that blew and the light clouds gathering.

Kelly looked around. The tazer gun Bosley had given her, adding an extra weight in her purse made her feel safer somehow. Plastic, black, the size of a walkie talkie and carrying a hundred and twenty thousand volts. It was better than giving her a gun, she didn't have an idea of how to use it, but still this thing made her a little uneasy, the thought that she may have to actually press the black button...

She was forbidden to tell anyone about their meeting, and it was logical. None of the Munroe family members would be safe if aware. What she didn't know was that one of them didn't need to be informed.

A nurse was outside Sabrina's room. She recognized her from last night.

''Hello Miss... Morrison.'' she smiled, remembering her name on the second try.

''Hello.''

Kelly put her hand on the knob but the nurse stopped her abruptly.

''You can't go in there.''

''But you said-''

''Forget what I said. The night didn't go that well.''

She forced a polite smile. ''What do you mean?''

''She had another infarction.''

The smile cracked. "Is she okay?''

''We managed to revive her but I'm afraid...''

''What's wrong?''

The nurse paused to look at the floor. ''She fell into coma around midnight. I'm sorry.''

That was the final blow. Kelly turned her back and left for the restroom, under the eyes of a very surprised Jill and a sad Mary.

Jill found her half an hour later sitting on the cafeteria on the top floor. She ordered a lemonade and sat next to her. She put an arm around her shoulders and waited a little before she spoke.

''You okay Kell?''

''Yeah. It's just... it all seems to be going wrong... How much bad luck can a person have?''

''I dunno... we aren't allowed to see her. Mom left. Wanna come?''

''In a while.''

''I'll stay with you.''

''Okay. Sorry for running away before.''

''It's okay.''

They sat in silence for a long time before Kelly remembered the task she was given.

She sighed. ''Let's go to Bree.''

Jill got up and followed her to the elevator.

''What's the point?'' she said pressing the button to Sabrina's floor.'' She won't even know we're here.''

''Hey, don't think like this. We gotta believe in her. She's gonna be fine.''

Jill frowned and followed her silently. They spent the next few hours together in the room. Sabrina was motionless and seemed totally unaware of their presence, something that made Jill frown ever more.

They turned around leaving their conversation after a sharp knock on the door. Mary opened the door slowly.

''Sorry. Is everything okay?''

''Yeah mom. What else can go wrong?''

''Come on girls, go get some sleep. I'll drive you again tomorrow. It's getting late.''

Jill stared at the floor and turned to followed her. Kelly smiled.

''I'm gonna stay overnight Mrs Munroe. Thank you anyway.''

''It's Mary honey, I've told you. Do as you feel.''

''Okay. Goodnight."

Sabrina woke, but wasn't completely awake. She was there alright, but she couldn't move, or open her eyes, or communicate at all. She felt Kelly next to her for a while. And then Jill. But still she was stuck in her own body. Her shaken mind couldn't really understand what was happening. She struggled a little but then gave up. She went back to sleep and slowly sank into the darkness.

Kelly sighed. It was past midnight but she couldn't get any sleep. The slow beeping of the machines Sabrina was hooked to were making her feel sick. It was like she was already dead. She wanted to go away but she kept herself from doing so.

She had to protect her, for once.

Lawson was again in the same doctor outfit. God it was irritating! Why couldn't she just die? Well, who gives a damn... this dosage he had with him could kill an elephant. He sighed as he opened the ICU room door. Sabrina Martinez was there alright. Were the hell could she go?

The thing was that someone else was in the room with her. Someone asleep, leaning on the motionless body, and woke at entrance. A girl about her age, same wild eyes he had seen on the tall one. She glanced at him and seemed to soften as she saw the doctor appearance. She forced a smile and he did the same. He started making an injection on the IV line. As he proceeded a violent convulsion ran through Sabrina's body and by mistake revealed the pistol handle tucked in his waistband. Kelly froze.

She didn't have time to get her stun gun. He froze too, his mind calculating bewildered.

Sabrina opened her eyes using all her will power. The first thing she saw was Kelly. And then closer to her a man. She could clearly see his pistol. She stretched an arm but it seemed miles away. He didn't hear her palm fall flat on the sheets.

Kelly made some last desperate thoughts. The man smiled and she closed her eyes as he reached for his weapon. But... it wasn't there.

''Hand's up...now...'' came a hoarse wheezing voice.

He didn't dare to look.

''How...?''

''Just... hand's up...''the voice broke in a cough and stopped.

Though the sudden change of the situation Sabrina was still woozy, and tired, and the only think she wanted was to drop dead, but somehow she was on her feet. And that made it really easy for him to grab a handful of Kelly's shirt and shove her forcefully into her lap, making her drop the pistol. He didn't bother pick it up. He slammed the door open and collided with another man in his way out. He got up and kept running for

God knows how long.

John Bosley rubbed his forehead and picked himself from the floor. He glanced at the two girls on the floor with surprise. Kelly was the first to get up and helped Sabrina to her feet. He took some steps towards them.

''Is everyone okay?'' he asked.

Sabrina sat on the bed's edge and started to shake. Kelly rushed to her side and put a protective arm around her shoulders. Sabrina clutched her chest and started panting heavily. Kelly finally understood and immediately grabbed the IV line and took it of her arm. She went at the door to find a nurse but Bosley stopped her. She glanced at him with surprise.

''She's-'' she started to say but Sabrina cut in.

''I'm... fine...''

''Fine? You're pale as a ghost and-''

Her tone was final. ''Fine.'' She turned to Bosley. ''What... you... doin'... here?'' she managed to say as the pain started to wear off.

''Well, well, you're awake huh? I just came to warn you two. That man was probably the reason. The hospital took some samples of her IV but the results were clear, in contrast with the one's we took.''

Kelly frowned. ''Which means they never made it to the lab?''

''That's right. Or they were clear. This means someone inside here isn't that concerned about her health.''

''You say that someone's working for the... bad guys?''

''Exactly.''

Sabrina rose to her feet and sighed.'' What the hell are you two talking about? And what happened? And why am I here? Didn't I just get out of one of these hellish places? I am fine! I want out, now!'' she stomped her foot on the floor stubbornly.

They both looked at her with a stupid look on their faces and started to laugh. Sabrina stared at them. Nuts.

Here. Please Review. See ya on the next ride.


	9. Chapter 9

''I'm so happy you're okay Bree.'' Kelly said, as soon as she explained everything to her.

''Well, not as happy as I am.'' she smiled faintly. ''Where is this Bosley guy goin'?''

''He insists on getting out of here. Don't look at me like this, I'm against this. You should stay here, anything could happen.''

''I'm confused.''

Kelly sighed and looked at her. Whatever she was given it was starting to take effect.

Her pupils were already changing size and her reactions were slower.

''Me too. Can't you remember what happened?''

''No. Sorry.''

''It's okay. How do you feel?''

''Oh, I'm high.'' she joked and rubbed her eyes. ''See what a nice person I am? I even snapped out of coma to save your butt.''

''Shut up, I was saving yours, you know.''

''Yeah...''

''How do you know this Bosley?''

''He works for Charlie.''

Kelly's eyes opened wide. ''Who?''

''Charlie-dude.''

''Are you kidding?''

''Not really. He offered me a job but I sent him kindly to hell.''

''Oh, god, you never change.''

''You're mean.''

''I'm not.''

''You are.''

''What do you think of him?''

''Who?''

''Bosley! Concentrate, Bree.''

''Sorry...''

She rubbed her forehead and smiled at Kelly, sitting next to her bed on a chair. It was hard to keep her eyes open. Concentrating was not something easy at this minute.

''It's okay.'' Kelly said and smiled in response.

Bosley opened the door and waved.

''Time to get going girls. Charlie found a safe place some miles away from here. I'll drive you there.'' He nodded at Sabrina. ''Can you walk?''

''Of course.''

She got to her feet and took some steps before collapsing softly on the floor, unconscious. Kelly knelt next to her. Bosley smiled.

"Of course"...'' he mimicked and lifted her on his arms. Kelly shot him an annoyed look.

''What?'' he asked as he opened the door with his left foot. Kelly followed silently. They looked around and rushed into the elevator. It was past midnight and no one was around. They took her out quickly and Bosley left her softly on the back seat. Kelly sat next to her and held her on an upwards position.

Sabrina woke later, lying on a bed. She tried to get up but her feet gave out and she ended on her back again. Kelly opened the door and pushed her down.

''Lie down, will ya?''

''Where the hell...''

''It's the apartment Charlie rented for us. How do you feel?''

''Dunno.''

''Hungry?''

''Nope.''

''Good. There's a pile of photos waiting for you out there.''

''Photos?''

''Yeah. You said you saw the man that hit you. And the shooter.''

''I... did... but...''

''You can't remember.''

''Yes.''

''Well, it'll come to you sooner or later. And then...''

''Kay.''

Despite Kelly's yelling she got up and followed her with trembling steps to the hall, where she allowed her to cover her shoulders with a blanket. She gladly took a hot cup of tea and sat on an armchair. She sighed and felt for her head bandage. Kelly stopped her.

''You're not supposed to take this off.''

''I'm not supposed to run in the middle of the night out of the hospital either.''

Kelly sat next to her and threw her hands into the air. ''Do you know I can't stand this?''

''What?''

She laughed. ''You being SO cynical all the time!''

Sabrina took a sip and smiled.'' Not _all_the time...''

''Yes, ALL the time! It's disturbing!''

''Dunno why, guess it's because I'm in trouble _all_the time.'' she said with a heavy Texas accent.

Kelly raised her fist.

''I'm gonna punch you!''

''Oh, please, show respect to the wounded.'' she said, keeping the accent, snickering with Kelly's expression.

''I-I-I I'm gonna KILL YOU!''

''Hmm...''

''How can you make fun of it! You're a mess! Just stop being an idiot and concentrate on finding a solution!'' she snapped.

Sabrina stopped and looked at the floor. She brought the cup on her lips and drunk quietly. Kelly held her breath a while after talking.

''Sorry.''

''Nah, you're right.''

''It's just...''

Sabrina closed her eyes as her heart pounded in her ears and her head began to hurt. She started to shake. The cup escaped her fingers and fell to the floor shuttering into little sharp pieces. She jolted forward tried to pick it up but Kelly stopped her.

''I'll do it. Are you okay?''

She didn't respond, just covered her face with her hands and breathed slowly.

Kelly knelt next to her and watched with concern. A sudden feeling of fear took over. She hugged herself tightly, eyes staring at the tea that had started to soak the carpet under the broken mug. Her breathing became intermittent as sweat started to roll down her forehead.

''Bree? You okay?''

Sabrina peeked through her fingers. ''What's happening to me Kell?'' she asked, choking.

''It's okay. Bosley said they drugged you with something. It'll pass. It's gonna be alright.'' she said reassuringly.

She hugged her and even though the feeling felt a little unfamiliar for both of them, Sabrina didn't try to pull away. No point in one of the usual arguments. She swallowed hard and let Kelly rock her back and forth. The pain became less and less until it subsided.

She patted Kelly's back with her right arm.

''Thanks.'' she said and leaned back, eyes closed.

''It's gonna be alright, Bree.''

''I know. Bring me these damn pictures. I can at least try. Does this... teddy-bear guy has anything to do with the shooting.''

''Teddy-bear?''

''Dunno, that's the first thing I thought of him just now. Bosley.''

''He _does_look like a teddy bear though...''

''So?''

''I don't know. He was investigating on something in the area, he thinks it's connected somehow.''

She opened her eyes and sighed. ''Where are they?''

Kelly opened a heavy looking folder and passed it to her. Sabrina massaged her temples and sighed again. Then she started going through hundreds of snapshots with every person with a record in the area. None seemed familiar. A couple of hours later she closed her eyes and pursed her lips. This wasn't helping. Her head hurt again, so did her whole body. She gave up. Kelly held an arm to help her get up but she ignored it.

''Gosh, if only you weren't so stubborn.'' she sighed.

Sabrina smiled and lied on the couch.

''Why do you stay with me?''

''What do you mean?''

''Nothing special. Why?''

''Well, you're in no condition to be left alone.''

''Uh huh...''

''Any luck with those?'' she pointed at the photos.

''Nuh.''

''Hungry?''

''Yeah, but I'm cooking.''

''No way, you-''

''Oh, shut up, I'm fine now.''

She rose to her full height and limped to the kitchen. Kelly shrugged. No one could change her mind. If she wanted something...

Sabrina took an iron skillet and waved it at Kelly.

''Ha!'' she yelled and made some pseudo-karate moves that caused her to lose her balance.

Kelly rolled her eyes and laughed as she picked herself from the floor.

She opened the fridge and took a closer look. She picked a couple of eggs and some tomatoes. Kelly smiled and nodded.

''I'll go take a shower.''

''Sure, make yourself at home.''

''Ha. Ha.'' she said flatly and went to the bathroom.

When she finished her short shower she could smell something nice coming out of the kitchen. This brought a smile to her face. She walked out and sat on a chair in front of the table that Sabrina pointed.

She served her a plate of something mixed. She looked at her with disbelief.

''Are you trying to poison me?''

''Oh, gee, thanks for the credit. Just eat it!''

Kelly picked the fork and started exploring through her plate.

''I'm going to sleep.'' Sabrina said and turned her back.

Kelly shrugged again and took a mouthful of the food on the plate.

It was nice!

Kris smiled and walked out of the house, totally oblivious that the M16 was this time pointed at her head. And nobody was there to prevent it from shooting.

**Okay, I am really waiting for more reviews. Last time was kind of a let down. Thanks to those who bear with me and review most of the times! Blue button's down there ya know?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ho, ho, ho... Merry Christmas! (I know I'm out of date)**

**Just a small note. Kris. Is. Going. To. Get. Hurt.**

**Got that? No fantasies.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they brought a smile on the other end!**

**And dear VDV I'm happy you caught up! Enjoyed your comments!**

**Alert. I need an American to help me with Halloween traditions, cause I'm gonna make an one shot.**

**Please contact me with PM or sent me an Email address.**

**Any help appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

9

_The place was on fire. She had years to relieve this. She heard the screams but didn't bother to look. She knew what was happening. She had seen it so many times. It just seemed to go away in the last few years._

_The feeling changed as she broke into a run into the darkness. She felt like she was falling. She was falling off the stairs, falling off the balcony, falling for all eternity. The fear stung her gut to the core._

_The disturbing sounds of shots and bloodstains everywhere filled her. She could feel it. The blood. Feel it, sense it from far away, smell it. It was all over her. It made her want to throw up. Her stomach twisted in a knot as she kept running, or falling._

_One single face appeared in front of her. He laughed and raised his gun._

And she woke.

She let out a low cry of surprise as she unintentionally head-butted Kelly who surprised pulled away. Sabrina, still unaccustomed to the dark grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

''Slow down! It's me! ME!'' Kelly yelled impatiently.

Sabrina immediately let her go and hugged herself tightly.

''What the-''

''Just a nightmare. Relax.''

Kelly reached for the switched and turned the lights on. They were in the room Sabrina had slept before, she now realized it. The sudden light made her head pound.

She nodded to Kelly who turned it off. Before she did, Sabrina noticed a damp cloth on her hands.

''What's goin' on?

''You got a little fever. Just cooling you of a bit. Sorry if I scared you.''

''No, I'm- I'm- I'm sorry.''

She laid her head on the pillow and sighed, wiping the sweat of her forehead. Kelly passed her a couple of pills and a glass of water.

''What are these for?''

''Well, you did suffer a concussion. Take 'em. Does your head hurt?''

''A little only. Thanks.''

She washed them down and tried to slow down her heart beat.

''Sorry, you just scared me-'' she tried to say but Kelly nodded.

''It's okay. You scared me too, I thought something was happening to you.''

''Don't tell me I was screamin'...''

''No, no. You just seemed to be in pain. Are you?''

''No. Was I singing?'' she added with a faint smile.

''Nope. Come on, let's put on a clear bandage in your head.''

Kelly's hand touched the bandage on her forehead but instinctively Sabrina's shot forward and grabbed her wrist. Then she released her grip.

''Sorry. I'll do it on my own.''

Kelly shrugged and handed her the clean bandages and some alcohol to wash the wound. Then she left, partly surprised, partly worried.

After Sabrina had finally managed to put the bandages right on she sat on her bed and sighed. Why did she suddenly act like some kind of hunted animal? Seriously now.

She got up, overcame the first wave of dizziness and opened her door. She looked around.

Kelly smiled and nodded. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah... what time is it?''

Kelly checked her watch and frowned. Too early.

''It's six am. Go get some sleep.''

''Nah, I'm fine. What are you doin' up that early.''

''I couldn't sleep.''

Sabrina smiled and sat next to her on the couch. ''Wanna talk about it?''

''There's nothing to talk about.''

''If you say so.''

''I'm just worried. About everything. About you, about this situation... it's crazy. This guy Bosley forbids us to inform Jill and Mary about anything. I mean... they could be in danger right now. Who knows what this guy wanted. Imagine Jill when she goes to the hospital and finds you checked out. I mean, you were in coma when she last saw you. She'll think they kidnapped you or something! Sabrina... we need to find a way to talk to her. Tell her everything's alright. Bosley would kill us but-''

''Hey, who said I was a person to follow orders! I left my crutches there, so we'll go take 'em, huh? And then tell Jill I'm staying with... some... aunt or somethin'?''

''Yep. I agree! Want breakfast?''

''No. ''

''Bree?''

''Yeah?''

''Are you sure you should get out in the cold like this?''

She poked her elbow on her ribs and laughed. ''Kelly! I'm fine! Just shut up!''

Kelly laughed too and dodged another poke.

''Stop doing this! I'll hit you!''

''Oh, please, you would hit me? Hit poor, dizzy, hurt, me? Nah...''

''You're-You're-You're taking advantage of-''

''I know. Now go get some sleep. I'll make us some decent breakfast.''

Kelly gave her a tired smile and retired in the bedroom. Sabrina took a look at her and ten minutes later she was asleep. She started the preparations for the breakfast. She sighed when she saw that the drug had left a slight unsteadiness in her hands.

When Kelly woke it was already ten am. She jumped out of bed and ran outside.

''Sabrina!''

Sabrina turned her head around and smiled. Kelly stopped just in time to avoid collision. Sabrina put her hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling.

''Hey, slow down, this ain't Le Mans. What's wrong?''

''Why did you let me sleep this late? We have to-''

''Cause you were tired. And you didn't get any sleep all night watching over me like I was four years old. Now, come on, I've got a pot of coffee ready, and some scrambled eggs for you. I'll go put some normal clothes that haven't any blood on them and- Oh, damn, I haven't got my backpack...''

''Bosley left some clothes for you to use, but...''

''But?''

''They're gonna be really huge on ya.''

''Oh, boy.''

Sabrina let out a sigh and disappeared into the bedroom. When Kelly finished her eggs Sabrina had changed into an over sized yellow hoody and jeans, that surprisingly, fit her just right. She laughed and tried to correct her clothes a little as Kelly started to wash the dishes.

''Come on, get ready, we're going.'' she said wiping her hands on the back of her jeans, nodding at Sabrina.

She smiled and opened the door, limping awkwardly outside. Kelly put an arm on her waist to help her but she pulled away.

''I'm fine. Really.''

Kelly shrugged and as soon as they were outside tried menacingly to find a cab. One approached but Sabrina looked at her panicked.

''I hope you know I don't own a dollar, huh?''

''Don't worry, it's on me.''

''I'll pay you off first thing, promise.''

''Bree... you don't need to...''

''I will, anyway.''

Kelly let out some sounds of dissatisfaction, but knew there was no way of changing her mind. She could be stubborn as a mule when she wanted to.

The cab stopped and Kelly placed herself next to Sabrina, careful not to hurt her already injured knee by accidentally kicking it, which she did when trying to give directions to the driver. Sabrina winced but didn't make a sound. Kelly bit her lips and looked away, uncomfortable.

''Sorry.''

''Uh huh.''

The driver turned the radio on some old Christmas hits and smiled through the mirror.

''So, what are two pretty girls doin' out in the cold just a few days before Christmas?''

Sabrina lifted an eyebrow and opened her eyes surprised. ''It's only a few days?''

Kelly nodded. ''Yep. But you've been so... occupied to notice.''

''Gawd...''

The driver grinned. ''So? You girls on shopping trip?''

Kelly laughed. ''In a manner of speaking.''

Sabrina leaned on the window, obviously tired already. Kelly thought of saying something but abandoned the idea nevertheless.

Kris stared in the distance. Jill walked beside her. She slowed her pace for her younger sister to follow easier.

''How are you managing kid?''

Kris turned her head sharply, completely lost in thought. ''Huh?''

''I mean... after dad died... you're kinda... distracted.''

''I guess.''

''Hey, it's been a long time, cou-''

''Jill, six months is a long time for ya?''

''Kris... I know you-''

''Just stop it Jill. Leave me alone and stop playing big sister. I'm not a baby anymore!''

She took some steps forward and broke into a run. Jill's hand rose to stop her but they fell on their sides. Her head dropped. She never saw the M-16.

Sabrina shivered as a cold wind flew through her hair. Kelly got out of the car slamming the door on Sabrina's knee, who was leaning against the car, and tried to warm herself by blowing on her palms. Heck this was a darn cold day.

''What crazy weather.''

''You bet...it...is.'' agreed Sabrina wincing in pain and limped to the garden cursing her knee, her cheeks blushing. She reached and knocked the door sharply with her knuckles. Mary opened and scanned them from head to toe.

''Sabrina!'' she yelled and hugged her tightly. Sabrina almost tumbled to the floor, stunned by the sudden force.

''Hi...'' she managed to mumble as the woman left her and patted her head protectively.

''You're okay!''

''Yeah... I think.''

''Oh, God, you're so pale! Have you eaten anything? Get in here for lunch!''

She shoved her in the kitchen but Sabrina refused.

''I'm sorry Mrs Munroe but... I have to find Jill. I'll talk to you later, promise. Eeehm, have you seen my crutches?''

''Yeah kid. Jill's got 'em in her room upstairs.''

''Upstairs...?'' Sabrina, desperation visible in her eyes. She had to climb the entire staircase? Damn it! Kelly smiled.

''I'll go get them. You stay here. I forgot you shouldn't be walking too much. Sorry.''

''Thanks Kell...''she said and stared at the floor embarrassed.

Kelly grinned. She knew Sabrina hated pampering and she would get her for this later. Now she just grinned again and raced upstairs.

Sabrina smiled uneasily to Mary who smiled back.

''I'm happy you're okay. You really got to find Jill. She was a mess about all of this. Are you staying here?'' the woman asked.

''Nope... I had some... friend of mine in the area, I just found... she came to see me in the hospital. I'll stay with her for a while.''

''Are you sure? I don't mind. You can stay.''

''No, no, it's okay. Here's Kelly.''

Kelly's threw the crutches and Sabrina caught them before they hit Mary square in the face.

''Play nice kids!'' she laughed and left for the kitchen.

Kelly tried to say something but Sabrina pulled her away smirking.

''You're a public danger you know that?''

''Always. Now let's find Jill.''

Jill's mom pointed on the left. ''This way!'' she hollered and disappeared again.

Sabrina laughed and pushed Kelly with her crutch to the door.

''Come on.''

Jill burst in and collided with Sabrina, achieving the award as the first person who had at last made her meet the floor today. Sabrina cursed and held her knee.

Jill got up and stared ''How-how...''

Kelly patted her shoulder. ''She's out of it. I told ya she would.''

''Sabrina!'' She screamed and fell on her with a bear hug again as she attempted to get up, leading them again on the floor.

''Jill, could you STOP that?'' She howled and finally managed to keep her balance.

''Sorry! You're alive!''

''I've been like this all morning.''

Jill backed and gazed at her questioningly.

''I mean alive.'' Sabrina added frowning. ''Where's Kris?''

''She'll probably come in a couple o' minutes. Look there she is.''

She pointed out of the window.

Sabrina's smile to the younger girl froze as she, at last, saw the assault rifle on the rooftop held by a masked person. Her shaky finger traced it so Kelly and Jill could spot it too.

Before anyone could do anything Jill was out of house, rushing to Kris' side.

''KRIS NO!'' she yelled.

The rifle fired.

There we go, action starts to show up fellow readers! Just bear until the next chapter!

Blue BUTTON PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi! Thanks for all he reviews! I ain't have anything to say so, read the story!_**

* * *

10

The riffled fired.

By the time it did, both Kelly and Sabrina were outside. In complete synchronism they each grabbed one Munroe and pinned her to the ground, face flat on the cold asphalt. Kelly pressed Jill's face against her shoulder, scared to death she had been shot. The sound stopped.

There was some screaming. Some sirens, police probably.

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and looked and a frightened Kris. She patter her back. She quickly gazed around to see if the shooter was still there but he wasn't. She allowed Kris to stand up and followed her as soon as the pain on her leg subsided.

''Wha... wha... what was that?'' she asked her trying to keep her tears from falling. Jill pushed Sabrina aside and hugged her sister.

''Are you okay little trouble?'' she whispered, oblivious of her surroundings. Kelly bit her lips and put an arm around a very shaky Sabrina's waist to secure her from falling. She didn't protest. She was on the verge of collapsing.

Mary blasted the door open and looked at them, colour drained of her face.

''Girls...'' she managed to whisper before throwing herself at her daughters.

An auburn haired woman in her early twenties, dressed in black came running towards them. She glanced at Kris and sighed.

''You're okay... thank God...'' she whispered and smiled. Kris smiled back and nodded.

The woman left unnoticed by everybody, except Sabrina who by that time didn't really pay attention.

Kelly got a glimpse of her as she left but nothing more.

A couple of hours later, after talking to the police officers that arrived and after persuading Mary that they were alright they sat on the table and begun to eat. Sabrina wanted to leave but a look from Kelly made her change her ming.

Sabrina couldn't help but notice the looks Kris was giving her during the whole process, in which they both hardly ate anything. Sabrina smiled as Mary gave her a small bowl of soup and tried to avoid Kris' eyes by eating.

Jill looked at her frowning and poked an elbow in her side.

''You're eating this?'' she asked with disbelief.

''Ain't I s'possed to?''

''It's kinda gross.'' she said in low voice and looked at her mother who was busy talking with Kelly.

''Why?''

''Don't take me wrong, mom's a super cooker but... this thing is her worst cooking sample. I hate it... and she keeps making it! Grah!''

Sabrina smirked and took some more spoonfuls. ''It ain't that bad.''

''Oh, yes it is. Have you noticed the weird things that float?''

''I don't think I have.''

Kelly stopped her conversation and watched Sabrina. She didn't seem to realize it. She watched the small talk with Jill and smiled. Somehow something in the brunette's movement seemed elegant as she ate. She wondered if she was raised by a good family, or it was just natural. She smiled again. On the other side Jill was the stylist's nightmare, throwing most of her bread on Kris' hair when she wasn't looking.

Kris turned around and finally noticed Jill's bread on her hair. She shook her head and threw it away, after delivering a kick to her sister under the table when her mother wasn't looking.

Sabrina let a whispering curse and bit her lips. Someone kicked her knee.

Kris looked at Jill who kept smiling at her without saying anything. She growled mentally and kicked her again.

Sabrina's eyes popped out but she didn't say anything. With a trebling hand she kept eating her soup.

Kelly blinked her eyes.

''Are you okay?''

''I'm... fine...'' she chocked rubbing her knee with her left hand.

Jill threw another bread ball into Kris face. Kris irritated crunched her teeth and took the advantage her mother gave her by leaving to get the dessert to kick her again multiple times with all her might.

She gazed stunned as Sabrina let out a yelp and pulled her chair away to save herself from the crazy person who was kicking her.

''Aye... Aye...''

Jill started to laugh as Sabrina limped around holding her knee tight.

''Are you two nuts?'' scolded Kelly. ''Hey Bri, you okay?''

''Oh, I might need to severe my leg, but WHO CARES?''

She kept limping around but Jill pushed her into the chair.

''So you did ate the thing!''

''Well, I told you I would!'' she chuckled.

''You... liked it?''

''It may have been the best lunch I had the last three years.'' she answered without a flicker of humour.

Jill started to laugh. ''Boy, prison food must be really awful.''

Sabrina stopped laughing and stared at her, and so did everybody else in the room.

Mary let the plate with the dessert on the table and looked surprised at Sabrina. Kris' eyes opened wide.

Jill put a hand on her mouth just realizing what she had blurted out .''Oh, Bri, I didn't mean to say this out loud-''

She was interrupted when Sabrina got up with a single motion, grabbed her crutches and walked out.

Jill buried her head in her hands as Mary looked at Kelly who stared at the ground immediately. She didn't want to answer any questions.

''Jill, is this true honey?'' asked Mary softly. She didn't got any response and left for the kitchen again.

''Kelly...'' Jill managed to mutter.

''Oh, great Jill! Good job! Your timing was perfect! Seriously!'' Kelly sat on a chair and grunted. Jill's cheeks started to go pink with frustration as Kris shook her shoulder.

''What just happened?''

''Lemme alone little trouble.''

Kelly rose to her feet.

''We gotta find her. Bosley's gonna kill me!''

''Who's Bosley?''

''Oh, great!''

* * *

Sabrina kept walking as her temper rose violently. She had to if she didn't want to start a fight with Jill. Even thought now she didn't have nowhere to go. She stopped and cursed. She glanced around. No one was around. It was lunchtime in the neighborhood. She sat on a bench in the park and ground her teeth.

Was it really necessary for everyone to know?

She punched the back of the bench. Flakes of its old paint fell on the ground.

She felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned around with her fist raised but Kelly took it in her hand and lowered it.

''It's okay, don't punch me.''

''Sorry.''

She sat next to her. They both stood still for a while watching the empty park.

''So, what are you planning to do?'' asked Kelly.

''Huh?''

''You know, Jill's really sorry.''

Sabrina folded her hands on her chest and didn't reply.

''She didn't want to-''

''Yeah, I know.''

''Then why did you leave?''

''Cause I got really mad and I didn't want to say anything I would regret later.''

''Coming?''

''Where?''

''The safe house.''

''Whatever.''

''Hey, are you alright?''

''Totally fine.''

''Oh, God, you're so believable.''

She helped her get up and gave her the backpack she carried.

''You left that behind.''

''Thank you.''

Kelly sighed and started pacing next to her. She had absolutely noticed the change of her friends behaviour. She had turned cold like ice in seconds. Kelly bit her lip. If only Jill could keep her mouth shut...

''You know something... our luck seems to be running really bad these days.'' she said , trying to change the subject.

''Now that's what I call good luck.'' Sabrina said, bending to pick a twenty dollar bill from the pavement.

She tucked it in her jeans pocket, wide smile spreading across her face.

''Hey someone must've lost that.'' said Kelly.

''Yeah, and someone just picked it up!'' Sabrina protested. ''Come on!''

She pulled her by the sleeve.

''Hey, were are we going?'' Kelly laughed.

''I want marshmallows!''

''Marshmallows?''

''Yeah! There's a small grocery store around the corner! I'm gonna get marshmallows!'' she made some dancing-limping steps and laughed.

Kelly rolled her eyes. Bosley was going to kill her for sure now.

* * *

Kris answered the ringing telephone right before the third ring. She recognized right away the auburn-haired woman's voice.

''Is something wrong Ann?'' she asked keeping her voice low, so her mother couldn't hear her.

''I need to meet you at the new warehouse. Tonight. Midnight.''

''Why?''

''Just be there.''

''I'll take a cab.''

* * *

_**I'm thinking of making a deal with you. If I get... lets say more reviews than the last time I'm thinking of uploading two chapters next time. Yeah together! Believe you don't wanna lose what's happening.**_

_**(gets up and starts to dance.)**__**Kris is gonna get hurt, Kris is gonna get hurt...**_

_**Blue button downstairs.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the first promised chapter. Be nice and review and probably tomorrow you'll have the rest.**

**Practically... you did make it. I got 1! more review than the last time, which is...  
**

**anyway, forget it. Practically you passed.  
**

**Theoretically, I would prefer not to talk about it.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews.  
**

**I swear I would upload the rest today, but I have to study for history and English(as a foreign language, which is not that tragic) AND! Physic exams, so enjoy this one. In the morning be sure it will be there, chapter 13. Good luck, try not to pee your pants.  
**

* * *

12

Sabrina hummed softly to herself while entering the store. The owner, a big, heavyset guy, glanced at her suspicious but didn't say anything as he saw Kelly. He smiled as they disappeared among the corridors.

Kelly laughed as Sabrina pretended to dance tango with a huge marshmallows bag.

''Marshmallows!'' she yelled. ''We meet again!''

''You're nuts.''

''No! I want marshmallows!''

She took a packet and left it next to the cash register.

''This.'' she said smiling.

He announced how much it cost and opened his palm obviously bored of his life.

Sabrina searched her pockets and laid the twenty dollar bill on his hand.

He glanced it with curiosity and flipped it on the other side. He traced his finger to the handwriting on the backside.

''That's mine!'' he growled.

Sabrina blinked. ''I'm sorry?''

''I said that's mine! Someone took it this morning! You little thief!'' he yelled and

backhanded her across the mouth.

Sabrina yelped and took a step backward. Kelly put an arm around her shoulders.

''Hey, mister-''

They both screamed as he took a large broom and started chasing them. They got out of the store and started to run. Lucky for them after the first minutes he was panting heavily. He stopped wheezing and pointed a finger at them.

''Little shoplifters!'' he yelled and stopped to breath.

Sabrina pulled Kelly and they kept running around many corners when it was their turn to stop to catch their breath. Kelly put her hands on her knees breathed heavily.

''And that's Murphy's law.'' she chocked.

''You tell me...'' Sabrina muttered wiping her bloody lips.

''I can't believe he hit you! It was just a small misunderstanding! We could have sat and explained everything!''

''Welcome to my world.''

''Come on... let's go find a cab.''

Sabrina sighed. ''And now I have no money. Again.''

''No comment.''

They both laughed restrained and hurried into a cab. When they finally found themselves in the apartment they were exhausted.

Kelly locked the door and sat on the couch.

''What a day.''

''You tell me.'' Sabrina said throwing her crutches away.

''Go get some sleep will ya?''

''Nah. I'll go take a shower and then read a book, if there's any. You need sleep.''

''I don't.''

''Yes you do.''

''No I-''

* * *

Kris rubbed her eyes tired. It was past eleven. She opened the door and got out of her room, careful not to wake Jill, or her mother. She went downstairs, crossed the hall, and got out. She grabbed her handbag and took some deep breaths before sneaking out in the street. She got in a taxi and left.

* * *

Sabrina curled into her warm blanket and smiled as she turned the page. Who knew medieval poetry could be that fun. It seemed that every poem was about the moon and animals. Well, except those that were... eh... for more mature subjects.

'_To wake delight once more  
That's been too long asleep,  
And worth that's exiled deep  
To gather and restore:  
These thoughts I've laboured for..._

Dir Bosley or Charlie read these books? In her mind came a poem she heard when she was little, by Edgar Allan Poe.

_By a route obscure and lonely,  
Haunted by ill angels only,  
Where an Eidolon, named Night,  
On a black throne reigns upright,  
I have reached these lands but newly  
From an ultimate dim Thule—  
From a wild weird clime that lieth, sublime,  
Out of Space—out of Time..._

In her head there was a voice reading it. A beautiful firm woman's voice she remembered well. She smiled again and mentally recited closing her eyes, letting herself get carried away, far far away.

_Bottomless vales and boundless floods,  
And chasms, and caves, and Titan woods,  
With forms that no man can discover  
For the dews that drip all over;  
Mountains toppling evermore  
Into seas without a shore;  
Seas that restlessly aspire,  
Surging, unto skies of fire..._

A long scream interrupted her thoughts. She threw the book on the floor and jolted into the room Kelly was sleeping. It was obvious the scream was hers. She flicked the lights on.

Kelly buried her face in her palms and started to cry. Sabrina remained still, surprised.

''Kell? You alright kiddo?'' she asked softly.

''So...rry...'' came the faint reply between her sobs.

Sabrina debated on what to do and sat next to her on the bed putting an arm on her back. Kelly sobbed quietly burying her face on Sabrina's shoulder as she embraced her tightly, trying to calm her panicked mind.

She patted her back. ''It's alright kiddo. It's alright. Hush...''

* * *

Kris took a deep breath as she entered the warehouse. It was empty. She turned on the lights knowing very well were the switch was, as she had come many times there. She glanced at the boxes they were paid to transfer. She eyed her surroundings and deciding no one was there she crouched, took out a pocket knife and started to open one of them. She really wanted to see what was in there.

* * *

Sabrina looked at Kelly's sleeping figure. It took her a lot of time to calm her down a little. She got up and paced to the door, after she had pulled the covers up to her chest. She turned to go but Kelly's hand grabbed her wrist. They eyed each other.

''Er...'' said Kelly faintly.

Sabrina understood she wanted her to stay, but had trouble saying so.

'' I found a small lamp inside, and if you don't mind I'll come over here and read my book in the chair, alright?''

''Uh huh...''

She smiled and returned with the lamp and her book. Kelly put on a forced smile as she tripped over the cable and almost fell, cursing everything.

She plugged it and sat in the chair flipping through the pages. Kelly closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kris wasn't that surprised when she found what the content was. She was more surprised when a heavy hand fell on her shoulders. Ann. She turned around abruptly.

''What are you doing little snot?'' she demanded.

''I...'' Kris started to say, but stopped, after receiving a slap on the face that made her lose her balance and fall on her back.

More people were standing behind Ann.

* * *

Sabrina turned the page again. Kelly yawned and rubbed her eyes.

''You still here?''

''Were would I go?''

''Thanks...''

''Go back to sleep, it's late.''

''What time is it?''

'' 'bout 'leven.''

''Can't.''

''Wanna talk about it?''

''It's just... that the door was shut and I went nuts... I freaked out. I know it sounds-''

''It doesn't. You thought you were trapped huh?''

''Yeah...''

''Sorry, I closed the door. I thought I might wake you up.''

''No, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me...''

Sabrina smiled and closed her book. She got up and sat next to her.

''It's alright. I used to have crazy dreams every single night.''

''Yeah, but when you were eight! I'm almost eighteen and it happens to me all the time. Something's just not right with me!''

''Look, I know it sounds like that but it's normal. I can say you've been through a lot ,so no worries.''

''Thanks.''

She sighed relieved that Sabrina didn't say anything to embarrass her.

''How did you cope?'' Kelly asked.

''Huh?''

''When your parents died. How did you manage?''

Sabrina, being caught completely off guard gave her a darker look than she intended.

''I didn't.''

''What do you mean?''

''At first I didn't want anything. Just to stay on my own and why not, maybe die. It sucked.''

''Did you hear their voices?''

''No. Did you?''

''I never met them. But sometimes yeah... I hear some voices. But it isn't possible to be theirs, is it?''

Sabrina frowned. ''Why not. I hope I hadn't met mine. It would be easier. I don't want to hear them.''

''Uh huh...''

''Sometimes... I hear them scream.'' she said flatly and then closed to herself again.

''Does it scare you?''

''No. What makes me feel sick wasn't the screams.''

''Then what?''

''The silence that followed.''

* * *

**Aint it lovely to kill your readers by slowly killing a character... **

**Please review. Next chapter on the way. Promise.  
**

**K-K-K-K Kris i-i-i is gonna get- (you know the rest) ._. :) 33 Love ya all.  
**

**Review Button!  
**

** '_'  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, promise is a promise. Here's your next chapter!**

**But I want you to review guys! Don't just read! Thanks to everybody who reviews, and I'm waiting for opinions for this AND the previous chapter.**

**Now, to remind you something. In this crazy fic you've gotten yourself into anything can happen.  
**

**And to remind you something else... Kris is gonnaaa...**

**''shut up lilikap!'' (crazy Kris fun comes from window with shotgun)  
**

**Hm... (tries to find serious self.)  
**

**Well, you know that, so just read.  
**

* * *

13

Kelly smiled ruefully.

''Now, why do I suddenly feel lucky...''

''I dunno.''

''I'm really sorry.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''No, I really am.''

They were still sitting next to each other on the bed. Sabrina returned a tired smile.

''Thanks. You don't need too.''

''I'm sorry... about... all the screaming and stuff.''

''It ain't something you can control. So don't feel bad. If you ever wanna talk, I'm here.''

''Why?''

''What do you mean ''why''...? Cause I... think you need someone to talk to.''

''And you're willing to listen?''

''Look, when you let that build up in you, you can't carry it on your own. Whatever it is. You just have to share to the people close to you. I don't know if I can claim that, but heck, I know the feeling just right. So if you wanna-''

''I do, but-''

''But you're scared of getting exposed.''

''Yeah.''

''Don't worry.''

''Sometimes I get too scared of some things.''

She allowed herself to lay back and lean on her shoulder. Sabrina didn't pull away. She felt like Kelly needed this talk.

''Like?''

''I don't know. What are you scared of?''

''I'm scared of... I dunno... I think I'm scared of going back to jail. And... scared of being... alone again. What about you?''

''I'm scared having to go back to the orphanage. I don't want to go back there. Never.''

Her tone was harsh. Sabrina frowned but did not interrupt. She knew she that if she did Kelly would close up again.

''And I'm afraid of closed doors. 'Cause I feel like I can't open them, and I'm trapped.''

''I'm sorry. I'll never close it again.''

''Thanks.''

''You know... people will try to hurt you... anyway they can... just to entertain themselves. Don't let that get to you.''

''I know. I just didn't realize it. It's so... raw when you say it. Perhaps everything you say is raw. I just never noticed.''

''I certainly hope not.'' came a distant reply.

Her eyelids became heavy and two small tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Emotionally and physically exhausted she fell asleep.

* * *

''Kelly?''

''Hmm?''

''Kelly, wake up...''

''Hmmm...''

''Kelly you're killing me!''

''Huh?''

Kelly opened her eyes and looked around. Sabrina shook her gently again. She had fallen asleep in her lap, now she remembered. She didn't know why, or how, but it had happened. She took her head of her knee and Sabrina sighed relieved.

''Ouch...''

''Sorry...''

''Gah... it's only 12.''

''In the morning?''

''No dummy. Sorry for waking you but you wouldn't move! I'll go make us some tee.

She got up and stopped midair, eyes shut tight, breathing heavily. A wave of dizziness rocked her back and forth. Kelly put her back on the bed.

''Hey, you alright?''

''Yeah... just... just a case of dizzy spells... agh...''

The scene of the shooting replayed itself inside her head. Her shoulders jolted a little when the shots started. Now everything was clear. She fell on the ground, hit by the crowbar... she saw the shooter. The shooter! She knew the shooter!

She got up and bolted out of the room in search of the telephone. Kelly followed her.

''What's going on?''

''The woman!''

''What?''

''Where's the phone?''

''On your left, why?''

''Gotta call Jill!''

''It almost midnight! Can't it wait?''

''Shush!''

She dialed the number. A man picked it.

''Um, sorry?''

''Hello. Is there anything I can do for you IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT that you're calling?''

''Is um... Jill there?''

''Are you her boyfriend?''

''Huh?''

''Are you my wifes boyfriend?''

''No, sir, most definitely!''

''Then why are you-

''Wrong number, um, sorry!''

She banged the phone down. Kelly blinked. ''What did he say?''

''He asked me if I was dating his wife...'' Sabrina muttered, totally confused.

Kelly snatched the phone of her arms.

''Gimme this. I'll do it right. Just tell me what the heck you need!'' she asked dialing the right number.

Before Sabrina could reply someone answered.

''Is that you again?''Came the mans voice.

Kelly lifted an eyebrow.

''I'm sorry mister, there is something wrong with the number.''

''Oh... really?'' he sounded surprised.

Kelly's voice, without the rough crack Sabrina's had, sounded much more convincing now.

''So none of you is my wifes boyfriend?''

''No sir!''

''Well, the heck with you two. Have a good night.''

Kelly closed it. Sabrina blinked.

''Okay, don't look at me like this! Jill gave me the number!'' she growled.

''Well, maybe you did something wrong.''

''I don't know!''

''Try again. One last time.''

''Grah.''

She dialed and luckily this time a sleepy voice picked up.

''Munroe here...'' the voice was interrupted by a yawn. ''How can I help you?''

''Jill? Kelly here.''

''What, you two having a pajama party...-yawn- without me?''

''No, no. Bri wants to talk to you.''

''Bout what?''

Sabrina took the device. ''Jill? Hear me?''

''Yeah, what is it?''

''Look, I want you to make sure Kris is okay. Go check.''

''Right, do you think Santa's elves took her away to help him? I hope so.''

''Just go damn it!''

''Chill out! I'm goin'! She's gonna be sleepin' like a lil baby.''

She paused and Sabrina heard her footsteps leave and then approach again, rushed.

''She's not there! Bri my si-''

''Okay... Today, at the shooting I saw a woman.''

Kelly nodded. ''I saw her. A redhead I think.''

''Yeah, that one. I thought she was familiar.''

''And?'' asked a panicked Jill.

''I think... no, I'm sure! She's the one who shot at me!''

''Kris seemed in cahoots with the lady. Do you think she's in danger?'' asked Kelly, the voice of logic once again.

''I think she is in big trouble.''

''Her covers are warm, she mustn't be gone for long.'' muttered Jill.

''We're coming. Just search for anything that might help.''

''I'll go wake mom!''

''No! No, don't! We'll have to sneak in, don't tell her anything. Kris might be in trouble and she'll make it worse. We'll find her.''

''Bri... my sis... my lil sis...'' Jill's voice broke.

''It's okay, Jill, we'll find her... she'll be fine. I promise. I swear we'll find her.''

''Thanks...''

Sabrina slammed down the phone and growled as she got out of the room. Kelly followed her.

''Of all things!'' she howled again.

''Sabrina, what in the world is going on?'' shouted Kelly.

''I don't know. I really don't know. Call a cab. We leave in five minutes. Well, don't look at me like that! GO!''

She bolted in the bedroom and a minute later was out, wearing a pair of military pants and an olive green T-shirt Kelly never knew she owned. She slipped into her sneakers started searching through her backpack. Kelly had just finished her call.

Sabrina slipped something into her pocket and opened the door.

Kelly stood a little, totally stunned. It was probably the first time she saw her act like this. The first time she gave orders to anyone. Kelly never liked orders. But somehow she was now willing to do anything this tall young woman said. She felt could trust her even with her life. What she didn't know by that time was that Sabrina felt exactly the same. Mutual trust was starting to built before they even realized it. She shook her head mentally and changed clothes too in an instant. Sabrina pulled her to the door.

She paused.

''Wait a sec.''

''What?''

''Pills.''

She took a brief look around and found a small bottle of pills. She opened it with a low crack and swallowed some of them.

''What are these?''

''Painkillers.''

''But the bottle was full! Weren't you supposed to take-''

''Kelly shut up. Please. I don't want to walk around like a zombie.''

She pulled her by the sleeve again.

''C'mon.''

''Sabrina, do you know what we're doing?''

''We're finding Kris.''

* * *

**Dear Laeyball I do NOT know how you did this again, but as you saw you prediction about Ann was correct. **

**Please stop reading my mind. PLEASE! It's the creepy thing again! (guy shoots. ''Shut up LIlikap! You're not gonna get Kris killed!)**

**Review, review, review. (me, trying to crawl out of the room, bleeding to death. guy shoots again. ''Now write a fic where she becomes a beauty queen!'')**

**(me dies.)**

**Just review and don't read my babbling.**


	14. Chapter 14

**YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!  
**

**Laeyeball and me have co-operated and co-written a fic. You can find it on Laeyball's account under the name ''Of angels and peacocks.'' the first chapter is already up. Hope you read it and enjoy, cuz we've both put effort in that.  
**

**NOW...  
**

**Here it is, you next chapter. Read and Review.**

* * *

14

Jill sat on the bed and sobbed quietly in her hands. Sabrina patted her back.

''We'll find her Jill.''

''How? There's nothing in her room to tell us where she is and-''

''Hush, we'll do something.''

Kelly frowned at the sight of Jill. ''Did you search her mattress?''

''What?''

''The mattress! I hid everything in there!''

Jill started fumbling it nervously. Sabrina pushed her aside and took a pocket knife out of her jeans.

''As a matter of fact I did too.'' she muttered creating a narrow slit. She slipped her hand inside starting to look for something only she understood. She smiled as she pulled out a small school notebook. She wiped the cotton material off her hands and opened the first page.

''Hey! If this is Kris's diary then-'' protested Jill

''Shut up...'' said Kelly. ''If you want us to help her, we have to read it.''

Sabrina flipped through the pages like crazy. Sweat started to flow down her forehead as she found nothing. She let a low growl as she opened the last page. Last entry.

_Meet Ann. Usual place. 12:00._

''Bingo!''

Kelly patted her shoulder. ''Bingo my ass. Where is this usual place?''

''Well... that... I dunno...''

''Then we're back to zero! Keep looking.''

''Yeah, yeah...''

''Jill, try to think... any place, anything. Sabrina come on! Faster!''

Sabrina grunted. ''I'm tryin'!

Jill patted her head with her palm. ''Anyplace, anyplace, anyplace...''

''Here!'' yelled Sabrina and pointed in an older entry.

_Ann looks nice. She is the only one who understands me these days. Anyway, the money are good and it's not like I get tired just by carrying these little things. Haha... okay, tonight work, work work! Who knows! By the end of the year I might be able to get my own motorbike! _

Sabrina ignored the rest and shook a little the notebook. A small piece of paper fell on her hand.

_''Ann. Tonight. Be there. Set alarm.''_

Was written inside with Kris' handwriting along with an address.

''Where is this?'' she asked Jill.

''I'll bring a map. Wait a sec.''

''No time. You got your mom's car keys?'' interfered Kelly.

''Keys?''

''Yeah, we're goin' there. We'll find it on the road. Gimme the map.''

Kelly turned to the door.

''What about me?'' asked Jill.

Sabrina looked at her. She was scared. They were all scared. She patted her back gently. ''Stay here. Look if you can find anything else in here. We'll call you from a booth later. Promise.''

''Sabrina no-''

''Jill we need you help!''

''Sabrina I can't just leave my sister and sit there, doing nothing!''

She cupped her face with both hands. ''Jill! Look at me!''

Jill bit deep into her lip and raised a pair of blue watery eyes to meet her friend's much darker gaze. It seemed somehow bottomless.

''Do you trust me?''

''Trust you?''

''Yeah, do you trust me?''

''I do but-''

''There is no ''but'' then. Believe in me. I'm gonna get her back. No matter what it takes.''

She turned her back and left. Kelly stopped right before she opened the door again and raised her eyebrows.

''Same goes for me, if anybody cares.'' she stated and left.

Sabrina raced to the car, a navy blue Pontiac Catalina Sedan 1965, Kelly hot on her heels. They opened the drivers door and both put a hand on the wheel.

''I drive.'' said Kelly.

''No I do.''

''And why?''

''Cause I'm the adult in here! Move it!''

She jumped on the seat and started the engine. A minute later it was warm enough to step on the gas pedal. And so she did.

* * *

Kris hugged herself and shifted trying to get more comfortable. Ann pointed the gun at her.

''Stay still. He'll be there soon. Then we'll know what to do with you.''

Kris looked at the floor. What a mess...

She sighed and tied her shoelaces. It was the only thing she could do. No one would ever bother to come for her.

* * *

''Say, Kelly, what's the speed limit here?''

''Hm... around 50, why?''

''I think I might have added a digit to that. Oh, dad would be mad as hell.''

''Your dad's a cop?''

She chuckled.''Pops was military. We traveled a lot, never stayed in one place to long. He was like crazy with speed limits.''

''Good luck explaining then.''

''On the other side... he might be proud. His only daughter going to kill herself, gah...''

''Do you really believe that we might-''

''Yeah, I do.''

''Left.''

''I'm left with what?''

''Take a left turn!''

''Oh.''

She took the turn with a sudden turn of the wheel and threw Kelly on the window.

''Hey, you nuts?''

''Sorry.''

''I was wondering...''

''Yeah?''

''Jill's mom... really slept through our yelling and didn't found that we stole her car?''

Sabrina winced and smirked.''I don't wanna know. She'll kill us.''

''Hey, why? We're going to find her daughter!''

''Whatever.''

She changed gear and stopped. Kelly nodded.

''We'll park here. There's a phone booth. Lets call Jill.''

Sabrina left the engine running in case they had to make a quick escape. She closed the door and picked the phone. She dialed the number and held her breath. She had no time for mistakes. At the time Kris' life might be in danger. Jill answered.

''Yes?''

''Bri here. Found anything?''

''Yeah, is Kelly here?''

Kelly leaned on Sabrina to hear better.

''I'm here.''

''Look, guys, seems like Kris spend the last six months taking some packages out of a warehouse and giving them to some people downtown. Sometimes stocking them in an apartment. She didn't know what they contained but I think it's obvious.''

''Drugs.'' muttered Sabrina and paused to let the blond girl continue.

''I'm almost sure. Now, look. My guess is she's at the warehouse. The last week she had some... unpleasant encounters and she thought of walking out. You know you can't just walk out of these things. Sabrina-''

''Look, sit tight. I'll call ya soon.''

She hanged on and looked at Kelly.

''Now what.''Asked the green eyed girl.

''I don't know. Let's go check at the warehouse.''

''Shouldn't we call the police first?''

''No. We'll look like idiots. We'll see what's happening and then call the cops. And when they come I'm outta here.''

''Excuse me?''

''Do you think I need any more trouble? They get me here with any kind of low life jerk they find and I'm back in jail.''

''And you're gonna run?''

''Exactly.''

* * *

Kris yelped in pain as a foot found its way to her abdomen. She curled into a ball and lay down. She peeked through her hands to see Ann kicking her again. She moaned as her back found a crate. Her body went limp.

* * *

Sabrina's shoulder jerked up in surprise, as the phone in the booth rang. Kelly picked it up.

''Hello?''

''Kelly? Is that you?''

''Yeah Jill, what?''

''These people... tell Sabrina these people are probably armed to the teeth.''

''Ow... Bri... trouble.''

Sabrina snapped her fingers at Kelly and pointed.

''Gimme the phone.''

She nodded as the girl passed her the device.

''Hey Jill. I know these guys are armed. Don't worry, okay?''

''Right... don't worry. Easy for you to say.''

''I wanna ask you somethin'. What happened six months ago that made Kris make such a huge mistake? She looks like a smart kid. I wonder how she got fooled like that.''

''Dad died.''

Sabrina looked at her feet and sighed. She closed the phone and headed for the

warehouse.

* * *

**Hmm... I wanted to make a research. How many of you listen to music when writing, or reading? I'm really curious. Am I alone in the world? **

**Don't forget to review. It is the most precious gift for a writer. See ya on the next chapter.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been waiting for this chapter from the very start. I've warned you about it a lot chapters before. Kris is gonaa... you know.**

**If you hate/don't like/are disgusted by martial arts, I'm really sorry, I let my passion lead me and got carried away. Every move described there is absolutely possible and well studied by the author (that's me, surprise!)  
**

**And cuz I got some questions about the medical terms, yes, they're all correct, I did my homework. Actually I did a lot of research about the specific drug and yes, it can lead to everything described previously. Everything is true, really!  
**

**I also did some searching about the medical terms (which I absolutely loved!)  
**

**Here you go! Read and Review please! I still need an American to help me with Halloween! please someone!  
**

**R&R  
**

* * *

15

Kelly followed her. They stood beside the old structure. Sabrina circled around in search for a window. Actually, there was one, but it was too high for them to reach.

She grunted and joined her hands together, open palms looking in the sky.

''What are you doing?'' whispered Kelly.

''What do you think? Climb!''

''Why me?''

''Just do it! And if you've stepped on poo someone's gonna get hurt...''

''I haven't!''

''Then climb dammit!''

''Kay.''

She carefully stepped on her hands and pushed. She grabbed the window frame and let herself hang a little. A splinter found it's way into her thumb and instinctively she let go, closing her eyes tight, falling over an unprepared Sabrina. The tumbled to the ground together. Kelly opened her eyes slowly, wondering how did she land on something that soft.

''Kelly get of me!'' Sabrina moaned.

Kelly jumped to her feet and smoothened her clothes. Her thumb started to swell and she put it into her mouth to ease the pain.

''Why the hell did you let go?''

''Splinter, splinter, splinter...'' she whined burying her thumb into her palm.

''Why didn't I kill myself earlier! I had all the time and it would be less painful and humiliating!''

''Hey Bri! It hurts! Don't be mean!''

''Lemme see it...'' she sighed.

Kelly pulled her arm into her lap.''No!''

''Kelly! Don't be a baby! Lemme see it! You can't climb up there like this!''

''No! Never!''

''Kelly!''

She stomped her foot down. ''NO!''

She then found herself flying in the air and landing on the cold ground, Sabrina's good knee on her back.

''Dammit Kelly...'' Sabrina growled and grabbed her hand.

She examined the slightly swollen thumb and held the splinter between her own thumb and index. With a sharp move she pulled it out. Kelly bit her lips.

''Yaaaah...'' she muttered as Sabrina removed her hold.

''Here! And stop wasting time!''

Kelly picked herself from the ground and grimaced stubbornly. ''You're an idiot.''

Sabrina raised her hand still holding the splinter.

''If you don't shut up, I'm putting this back!''

''Okay, okay! Deal!''

Sabrina threw it away and looked around. She saw a pile of crates and a plan started forming in her mind.

* * *

Kris moaned and hugged herself tightly, regaining consciousness instantly. She got up and maintained her balance holding a crate. Ann looked at her, pity in her eyes.

A young man run towards her and handed her something. Kris' eyes opened wide.

''Scotty?''

''Sorry Krissy... our orders are clear.''

He turned his back and snapped his fingers at someone.

''Dispose of her! Usual way!''

He left. Her jaw fell open in surprise as three people started to close on.

''Scotty! You were supposed to-''

She stopped as a fist connected with her jaw. She fell on the crate, losing her balance. She closed her eyes. It was over.

* * *

Sabrina waited. Kelly came back.

''You called them?''

''Yeah, cops on their way.''

''Kelly we don't have time left.''

''What do you mean? They're all here, so the cops go in they arrest them, and we all go home.''

''Kelly, they're gonna kill her.''

''Wha-''

''We gotta do something.''

* * *

Kris pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

''Hey, you! Ain't four to one a little unfair?'' said a voice with a rough crack on it. A woman's voice she somehow thought she recognized.

She opened her eyes just to see Sabrina standing on top of a big crate. Kelly got herself into the window and landed ungracefully on her butt. She winced and got up.

Everyone stopped and glanced at them with surprise.

Before they had time to react, Sabrina let out a battle cry and jumped. Her left foot found her opponent, a dark haired man, at least double her weight, in his jaw. Sabrina landed on her open palms, her body upside down. Her elbows bended and her feet shot up hitting him again, all in milliseconds.

She found herself on her feet and turned her head clockwise, debating on her next move. She saw Ann, now recognizing her, her fist almost connecting with her chest.

Quickly she took a step back. Ann fell forward out of the force of her own move.

Sabrina swung her left leg around in a semicircle and stroked with the front of the foot. Ann fell on the ground motionless.

Kelly looked at her stunned, feet frozen on the floor.

''What the hell are you looking! Move!'' she yelled bending to avoid another punch.

The man she hit earlier came back with a floor sweep. Kelly yelled as Sabrina still looking at her was bound to fall for it. But Sabrina jumped. For a second Kelly thought she was flying.

Her body twisted in the air. Her legs swung around reaching the apex of their arc. First the right and then the left, both with incredible force hit him directly on the side of his head. Her torso remained horizontal and her hands stretched out for balance. She landed on her feet, he landed on the floor. No one could help but notice the cracking sound on the impact. Or the blood that started to flow and pooled around him.

Kelly shocked, run to Kris and helped her stand.

''Are you okay?'' she asked with concern trying to get her eyes of Sabrina.

''I'm... fine...'' she replied.

Kelly put her arm around her shoulders and helped her walk to the door. No one seemed to notice them, as they each took turns attacking Sabrina. Kris stopped.

''What is she?'' she asked as Sabrina jumped and kicked midair, none of her feet touching the ground, sending another man on the floor.

Kelly shook her head and lifted her eyebrows. ''I really don't know...'' she whispered.

Sabrina felt nice. All the adrenaline urging in her body made her feel incredible. Nothing hurt because of it. She couldn't feel anything. Neither the impact of her blows. Nice. Really nice.

Suddenly she was left alone. She sighed. It was over. She walked towards Kelly with a smile. Then she smelled the smoke. She turned around. Ann was nowhere to be found. She started to cough as the place became filled with thick black smoke.

''Kelly!'' she yelled.

''Here!''

She followed her voice behind a crate.

She saw Ann running to her direction. They both stopped. Ann bared her teeth,

wiping the blood of her face. She pulled a gun from her waistband. She aimed at

Sabrina but then smiled and aimed at the two girls on the floor. Before Sabrina could cover the distance she fired.

''NO!'' she yelled as she broke into a run.

Kris let out a moan. Her head arched back in Kelly's lap as she started to breath heavily. Blood streamed from her mouth and rolled down to her chin.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I really enjoyed this one! And don't forget to check the other story, about Angel Hunt! Angels and Peacocks. You'll find it rather interesting! So long guys! See you on the next update!**

**Review, review, review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**That's a small chapter, I know, but making any bigger would spoil the fun.**

**I don't know why but this was one of the most difficult chapters for me to write.  
**

**Read and review please!  
**

* * *

16

Sabrina yelled again and attacked her without hesitation, before she managed to pull the trigger on Kelly. All four limbs extended she performed again the move resembling a butterfly in mid-flight. Her right foot landed at the side of her face. Her head jerked right, blood spraying from her nose and mouth. Her left foot connected with the sensitive area under her chin. The pistol in Ann's hand fired but she was dead long before it did. Long before she had even met the ground. Sabrina pursed her lips and turned at Kelly who at this time was applying pressure on Kris' wound.

All the area between her chest and abdomen was pooled in blood. Sabrina pushed Kelly aside and searched for the exact spot. It was at the right side of her abdomen. Sabrina ripped her sleeves with a sharp move and pushed the cloth to stop the bleeding. Oblivious till then of her surroundings she started to cough as the fire intensified around her.

With her free hand she cradled Kris.

''Kris, do you hear me?''

The only response was a low moan.

''Oh my God... Kelly we've got to find an ambulance! Kelly do _you_ hear me?'' she repeated mechanically.

Kelly looked at her panicked. Sabrina bit deep into her lips. She was in shock.

''KELLY! HELP ME DAMMIT!'' she screamed.

Her voice somehow managed to get into Kelly's shocked mind.

She shook her head and shot her a haunted look. ''The place's on fire Bri! Let's go!'' Sabrina knelt and put both hand on Kris' waist. Slowly she lifted her gently and got to her feet. Her small petite figure was light and easy to carry, as she had yet to gain her full height as an adult. She nodded at Kelly with her head.

''I got her! Move!'' she paused to cough ''Let's get out of here!''

''But-''

''No one gets left behind! Remember?''

''Right.''

Kelly yelped as a burning wooden beam fell in front of her feet. She kicked it away and started clearing a path for Sabrina to pass.

The heat started to burn her cheeks. Whatever was burning in there it was sure something toxic. The fumes made her head light. She coughed and choked again. She heard Sabrina yelp and stopped. She found her crouched, Kris still in her arms. A big piece of wood had placed itself on her shoulders, trapping her on the floor. Kelly pushed it aside.

''Thanks...'' she muttered and got up again.

She felt her feet on fire as the soles slowly started to melt. She kicked away a burning package and breathed heavily. The air in her lungs became too hot for her to breath properly. She turned at Sabrina. A steady stream of blood was running down her nose. Kris seemed to be unconscious. She kept running.

Because of the high temperature her vision was blur. Her muscles started to cramp and move on their own. Sabrina winced and pressed Kris against her chest, in a desperate attempt to block the toxic fumes from reaching her. Her arms were sweaty and slippery. With every breath she took her head pounded and her heart thumped as if it was going to explode. She felt the heat searing her lungs. She was dizzy. They had to get to the door. They had to get to the door... They had to-

She fell on her knees. The pain alone was enough to wake her. She slowly picked herself up and kept going. She coughed as Kelly placed her hands where the exit should have been and tried to remove the solid wood that kept it into place. She fell on it and pushed again and again. It gave away and they found themselves in the clean fresh air. Sabrina put a safe distance between them and the building on fire and laid Kris on the ground.

''Kelly call an ambulance! NOW!'' she yelled and pointed at the booth. She turned at

Kris and pressed her hand on the wound.

''Kris? Do you hear me Kris? Huh?'' she whispered.

Kris' lips moved but no sound came out.

''Don't talk, okay? You'll be fine, I promise you'll be fine.''

Her lips moved again.

''Don't talk.''

Her eyes flicked open and she choked desperately trying to say something. Sabrina leaned closer to hear.

''Ex...plosives.'' she whispered.

''Huh?'' Sabrina asked. ''What are you-''

Kelly run to the booth. She dialed 9-1-1 and held her breath as no one answered. A warm male voice replied.

''Yes?''

''My friend here... she's shot... there's a fire and-'' she urged in one breath.

''Where are you?''

She gave him the address and waited.

''We'll be there in five minutes. Where is she shot?''

''Abdomen.''

She heard him yell something to someone.

''About the fire.'' he said. ''How big is it?''

''Very, very big-''

''Have you inhaled much smoke?''

''I don't know.''

''Okay, try to stop the bleeding, we'll be there. Is someone with her now?''

''Yeah, she's doing exactly what you said.''

''Has she any medical experience?''

''I don't know, please hurry!''

''We're on our way. Get away of the fire, there might be an exp-''

His voice stopped as a huge sound emerged from nowhere. The warehouse seemed to float into the air for a while. Then a very bright light urged her to close her eyes. She could hear, or see nothing for a while. Then a pain shot through her ears. Pieces of wood were tossed all around, smaller ones still on the air.

The phone hanging by it's chord, she fell on the ground disorientated. When the she could breath normally again she grabbed the device.

''Girl? Hey, are you there?''

''Yeah... I'm... I'm here...'' she muttered.

''What happened? Come on! What happened?''

''The... warehouse... exploded...''

''Is everyone okay?''

''I gotta go...''

She let go of the phone and broke into a run towards the place she had left the other two. She found them some feet further, Sabrina lying on Kris, none moving. A pile of still burning wood had tumbled all over them. She stopped abruptly, not wanting to go closer. Not wanting to accept what had just happened in front of her eyes.

* * *

**Hm... after all... I had warned you about Sabrina, Kris, and an explosion.**

**Review please!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tah-DAH! Here it is my lovely readers. Enjoy yourselves, read and review.**

* * *

17

John Lawson smirked at himself. He patted his freshly shaver cheek and smirked again. He had finally done what he was paid to do. He was done with this work at last. The girl was dead. He applied some cologne and patted his cheek again.

The phone rung. He raced to the hall and picked it up.

''Lawson?''

''Yeah boss?''

''How can you explain that there was a person transfered into the local hospital under the name Sabrina Martinez?''

''Excuse me?''

''Do not make me repeat myself!'' yelled the voice agitated.

''But... she was... she died an hour after I left her! How is that even possible!''

''You tell me Lawson! You tell me!''

Kelly paced nervously back and forth the hospital corridor. It must have been the hundredth time she did. She recognized the sound of rushing steps. She turned around and faced Jill. She opened her mouth to explain but Jill burst up.

''What did you do? What did you two do to my sister!''

Kelly tried to save the situation. ''Jill, please calm down...''

''Calm down? Calm down? Where is she?''

''She just got into surgery, we don't know nothing yet.''

''Not her! Sabrina! Where is she? She promised me! She promised-''

''Jill, Sabrina's at the emergency...''

''The... the what?''

A nurse passed by. ''Please lower your voices!'' she demanded, and then left.

Jill sat on a seat and breathed heavily. Kelly sat next to her without talking. She felt nauseous. Her clothes were spilled with blood. Kris',Sabrina's , hers, she had forgotten.

''Where's your mom?'' she asked finally.

''Talking with the doctor downstairs.'' replied Jill flatly.

A little while later Mary slowly made her way to the two sitting girls and glanced at them briefly. Jill looked at her with horror.

''Mom?''

Mary sat quietly next to her and looked at the floor.

''Mom? Did you talk to the doctor?'' she asked shaking.

''Yes. I did talk to him.'' she whispered.

''What... what did he say?'' asked Kelly, seeing that Jill was too shocked to ask.

''He said... the bullet... he said... went straight through... without damaging any internal organ.''

''Thank God...'' sighed Kelly in relief.

''But...'' continued Mary ''but her body is in shock... She lost a lot of blood... he doesn't know how it'll respond... He said the next twenty-four hours are critical.''

Kelly swallowed hard as Jill buried her face into her palms.

''What about Sabrina?'' she asked faintly.

''I didn't ask about her.'' replied Mary totally detached.

Kelly closed her eyes slowly and opened them again trying to ease the fear that stung her to the core. She got up and allowed Jill to sit close to her mother. She paced across the emergency room corridor to where a couple of nurses were talking.

''I'm sorry.'' she said politely.

The shorter one turned around and recognized her.

''Are you Kelly?'' she laughed.

''Nurse Morrison?'' asked Kelly with surprise.

''Oh, yeah. What's up kid? Everything okay?''

''I wouldn't say so, I'm here for Sabrina... do you know anything?''

''How could I. You'll have to ask her doctor. What happened?''

''I'm not really sure, see, there was an explosion and-''

''Let me see here...''

She went to a phone and picked it up. She waved at Kelly. ''With this we communicate with the reception. Hello?''

Kelly chewed her upped lip as the nurse talked to the person on the other end of the line. ''Uh, huh... Kelly what is her last name?'' she asked her.

''Martinez. Sabrina Martinez.''

''Uuuuh... huuuuh... Yeah, thanks Lucy...''

She turned at Kelly and lifted her eyebrows.

''There was no Sabrina Martinez tonight. Just a Sabrina Blaylock.''

''Well... she might... I don't know... what is she here for?''

''Second degree burns and some other small injuries.''

''Um... can you ask if she was shot on the knee recently?''

She picked the phone again and mumbled something to the receptionist.

''Yeah, Lucy said there was a recent wound on the left knee, is this your friend? Blood type O minus... dark hair, brown eyes? Five foot nine?''

''Yep. That's her.''

''Can't see her right now, she is still receiving treatment.''

A male voice interrupted. ''Kelly!''

Kelly turned around to face a soaked to the bone Bosley. It must have started to rain outside.

''Kelly, what the hell did you two do?''

''Mr Bosley... what... what are you doing here?''

The nervous man pulled her by the sleeve to the hospital cafeteria and offered her a seat. A waitress came by and her sent her away. He searched through his pockets nervously and found nothing. He laid his hands on the table. Kelly broke the silence.

''Why did you come here?''

''Why? Cause you two messed up!''

''But-''

''Sabrina was supposed to be dead! She shouldn't be walking around like this! I told you to stay at home!''

''Dead?''

''Of course! We arranged it that she would be officially dead, so that no one would keep attacking her! Now you blew it! I told you to watch her!''

''Hey, this isn't my fault!''

Bosley wiped his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. ''I know kid. I know. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. ''

''Mr Bosley... what is going on?''

''Look, I can't talk to you here. Not now. I talked with her doctor.''

''What did he say?''

''Miss Jacobs said that she suffered multiple burns but they have yet to determine the extent of damage to the body tissues.''

''What do you mean? They don't know?''

''Look, the damaged area is much and... it's complicated.''

''Oh god...''

''Look, as soon as she wakes you have to leave this place, understood?''

''Understood.''

''Now... I'll leave. I expect you to follow my instructions for your own good.''

He got up and paced away. Kelly bit into her lips and glanced at her own hands, full of scratches and small burns on the forearms. The memories of how she had managed to take the wood away of the two unconscious girls were dim.

''Mr Bosley?'' she called him back.

He turned around and lifted his eyebrows. ''Yes?''

''Thank you.''

''No kid. No. There's much you don't know yet.''

Kelly left and walked to the waiting room again. She bumped with a policewoman.

She stopped, smoothened her uniform and stared at her.

''Kelly? Kelly Garret?''

''Yes.'' asked Kelly with curiosity.

''Were you at the warehouse tonight?''

''Yeah...''

''I want to ask you something. When the fire was put out there was a body discovered. The neck was broken and so was the jaw. The victim died instantly. Someone murdered her. Do you know anything on that? She was just identified as Ann...'' she glanced shortly at the stock on paper on her hands. ''Ann Miller. So? Do you know anything about that?''

_Darkness surrounded her. She felt herself being pressed against a cold wall. Suffocating. Her lungs longed for air but all she could get was more darkness. Darkness that filled her body like a drug. Like fear. Darkness was fear. Fear generated darkness, or was it darkness generating fear? She had no idea._

_''You can see her now.''_

_Every inch of her body was being pressed and squeezed. Her chest hurt. Darkness invaded her. She breathed it in-_

''You can see her now.''

''Uh?''

She opened her eyes and shook her head. A familiar person was standing in front of her.

''Miss Blaylock. You can see her now.'' nurse Morrison repeated.

''Oh, yeah, thanks...'' muttered Kelly and closed her eyes for a while.

''Hey, are you okay?'' asked the nurse, with a concerned look.

''Yeah, sorry... just stressed I guess.''

''Good. She's in room 134 in IC. Don't try to wake her. It'll be better if she stays

asleep.''

''What about Kris?''

''Who?''

''Munroe... gunshot wound... tonight?''

''Oh, the blond? She's stable but still, we need to get past the critical point.''

''Thank you...''

''Um... with miss Blaylock... be careful...''

''Excuse me?''

''Just don't wake, or move her. She's into heavy sedatives. But she's gonna be fine soon.''

''Okay.''

She rubbed her forehead and glanced around as nurse Morrison walked away. She was at the waiting room. She was surprised to find that she was alone. Probably Jill would be with Kris now. Or in another waiting room.

After talking with Bosley she came here, that she remembered. But when had she fallen asleep? She groaned and got up.

She wandered through the room numbers until she found what she wanted. Room 134. What would she face in there?

* * *

**Well? What daya think? Is Sabrina gonna be okay? What about Kris? Yep, I'm merciless I know. Sorry.**

**PLease revieeeeew!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 2 OF ANGELS AND PEACOCKS IS UP. YOU CAN FIND IT AT s/8149858/2/Of_Angels_and_Peacocks**_

**Now, people, I have to apologize cuz the songs referred were released after the date this thing is supposed to be happening. Sorry. **

**Read, enjoy, review. Thanks.  
**

* * *

18

Kelly slowly pushed the door to room number 134. It opened without a single sound. She looked around. There was only one bed in the room and no furniture, except from a cardiograph and a single white chair. Sabrina was lying face down on the bed, covers pulled to her waist. The slow rise and fall of her back indicated her labored breathing. She drew closer to find that the brunette was looking straight into her eyes.

''You're awake?'' Kelly frowned with surprise.

She didn't reply. Just kept staring.

''Bri, you alright?''

Nothing. Kelly guessed it was the sedatives she was given. In contrast with the energetic person she always was, now the colour seemed to have drained from her motionless face. Her expression remained neutral as she kept staring. Kelly moved closer and the bloodshot eyes followed her.

''You're creeping me out Bri.'' she sighed and and pulled the chair close to the bed.

She sat and their eyes met again. She pulled her gaze away. The brown eyes seemed like magnets. Sabrina suddenly closed her eyes and kept them shut. Kelly shrugged and looked at her knees.

''Ah, well. Goodnight. I'm happy you were awake at least.''

The door flew open and the blond girl came in. Kelly stared at her, her blue eyes filled with tears. Kelly rose to her feet.

''Jill, is something the matter?''

''Something? Something? My baby sister is dying in a hospital bed and you're asking me if something's the matter?''

''Jill, please, calm down. Your sister is going to be okay. She's stable. Come on. She's a strong kid. She's gonna make it.''

''Oh, and how do _you _know? Like the last time? Like the last time you promised she's going to be fine? ''

''Jill! You're talking nonsense! We did what we could! This is not _our _fault!''

''Then who's fault is it? Mine? I trusted you! I trusted you both! And you messed up! Why didn't you wait for the cops to come? Was it that necessary for the brave heroic Sabrina to save the day even at the cost of a life?''

''Now, watch it Jill, watch it! Sabrina risked everything to get your sister back! The minute we're talking the cops are trying to find who killed the person who shot Kris!''

''Wait a sec! Who killed her?''

''Who do you think? She is risking her freedom for you! Can't you just respect that?''

''Oh! Now you're taking her side!''

''Yes, I do! See, _I _was there!''

''What's that supposed to mean! Are you telling me that I don't care about my own sister enough to be there?''

''What's wrong with you Jill? I don't recognize you anymore! Slow down!''

Both girls were tired and the last sleepless night had taken its toll. Kelly felt her shoulders heavy and had no more patience with Jill. The blond on the other side was nervous and her body was aching from the sleep she got in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. She grind her teeth.

''What's wrong with _you_! I can't believe you just let her do it!''

''Do what? Save Kris? It was simple! Nothing of that would happened if someone was there for Kris, you know!''

''Oh, so it's my fault then!''

''Well, it certainly is not mine, that your sister got messed up in drug dealing!''

''Don't you dare say that!''

''It _is_ true!''

A white bandaged hand shot out and captured Kelly's wrist in a firm grip.

''ENOUGH!'' came a husky voice, from the bed they had forgotten they were fighting next to.

Then the grip eased as Sabrina started to cough. Kelly leaned closer.

''Bri? You okay? I'll call a nurse.''

''Don't!'' she choked and grabbed her again.

''Okay, okay, slow down.''

She nodded trying to catch her breath. Jill's lips formed a firm line as she stood there, hands on her hips. Kelly shook her head. ''She's right. We must stop this. It doesn't help in any way.''

Sabrina's eyes raced from her face to Jill's desperately asking for answers. ''Kris? How's Kris?''

Jill opened her mouth to say something but Kelly stopped her. ''She's stable. We have to wait.''

Sabrina's eyes closed. She sighed. Then she looked at Jill. ''I'm so sorry Jill. I tried-''

''You tried nothing! You just went on ''mission'' on your own again! That's what you do all he time! Believing you're just perfect! That you can do everything alone! Guess what! You're not! You're an idiot who can't do a thing without messing everything up! You're selfish and egoistic and-''

She stopped as Sabrina kept her eyes into hers. Not a muscle moved in her face to indicate any feeling at all. The stared at each other for a brief moment. Then Jill turned on her heel and left, slamming the door close. They both heard her sobbing for a while. Then the sound faded. Only their breathing could be heard. Kelly sat down again and looked at Sabrina.

''I'm sure she didn't mean it.''

''I know.''

''No, I'm really sure about it she's just-''

''Scared. And freaked out. I know.''

''Bri... how did all of this happen?''

She sighed as the other girl remained silent.

''How do you feel?'' she asked finally.

''Good. As long as I don't breath.''

''Come on, be serious. Are you alright?''

''I'm feeing like I'm drunk. What happened? I can't remember anything after I laid Kris on the ground.''

''Something explosive must have been in the warehouse. It simply went of.''

''What happened to me and Kris?''

''You were tossed away. I think your back is burned, but the nurse said it'll heal soon.''

''Oh... Kris?''

''I think you blocked the blast with your body. She didn't suffer any more damage.''

''So, no burns then?''

''Yeah.''

''Good.''

''And your hand it seems.''

''Huh?''

''And your hand's burned too it seems.''

''Oh.''

''Bri, are you okay?''

She nodded and closed her eyes. Kelly got up and wandered through the room. She smoothened her clothes and sighed briefly looking out of the window. She saw Bosley waving pointing in a Thunderbird. She bit into her lips.

''Sabrina?''

The brunette opened her eyes instantly, as if waking from a deep sleep. She looked at her with surprise.

''Can you walk?''

She nodded.

''Are you sure? Or like the last time?''

Sabrina slowly pushed herself up and sat on the bed. Kelly thought of putting her hand on her back for support but she remembered just in time to not hurt her. She got to her feet, missed a step but balanced herself. She tore the IV line from her hand and tossed it to the bed. She nodded again and followed Kelly.

Strangely enough no one was in the corridor and no one stopped them from getting out. Bosley's work, thought Kelly.

As soon as they found themselves outside the hospital the cold breeze was a small shock after the warm room. Sabrina shivered, still in her hospital gown and Kelly sunk deeper into her coat. Bosley approached. He and Sabrina exchanged brief looks. He thought of scolding her but he understood it was not the right time. Later maybe. He opened the passenger's seat door and closed it as she got in. Kelly suited herself on the back seat.

As Sabrina finally got to lay down a little Kelly got into the kitchen preparing dinner.

When she finished working with her modest cooking skills she smiled at the two dishes and knocked Sabrina's door. She took no reply and she slowly pushed it open.

Sabrina was lying on her side, her face haunted but sleeping. The usual worry lines that get erased when a person sleeps were now clearly visible. She took a step backwards and closed the door quietly. She ate her dinner alone and went to sleep on the couch.

Her dreams were always turned into nightmares since she was a little kid. Her thoughts always plagued by the darkness she was so afraid of. There was nothing mysterious in her past, the nuns that raised her had made this clear. She was a burden to everybody. She was not wanted anywhere. She was just _allowed _to stay there and if they wanted they could throw her out any day. Yes, they might have been nuns but this didn't mean they were supposed to be nice. Not all of them anyway.

She had been trying for many years to put a face to the person she often felt holding her in her sleep but it was just a tough memory and nothing else. She stopped when she turned eleven. It was stupid of her to believe they would ever come back to get her, she had decided.

A car passed by with the music playing loud.

''So, when are you coming home, sweet Angel?''

She pulled the covers higher.

''Can you see her, Waiting there down by the sea?With a hat on,Over her eyes and looking for me ,If you see me coming home,Turn me away. Everybody tries to go back somewhere someday.''

She sighed and covered her head with the pillow.

''Everybody tries to go back somewhere. Could you please leave a light on for me?''

She wiped the perspiration from her forehead and finally drifted into sleep lullabied by the sweet sound of the music outside.

''Well, I got bones beneath my skin mister, there's a skeleton in every man's house. Beneath the dust and love and sweat that hang on everybody, there's a dead man trying to get out. So help me stay awake, I'm falling... I'm fallin'...''

* * *

**Well? Whatdaya think? Not much action in this, I know, but there were things that needed to be done. Please review. An author sacrifices his/her valuable time to write something(which of course makes him/her happy and pleases them but they also need you to review) the least you can do is leave a note(it's called review, yeah!) and tell him/her if you liked what he/she wrote. And if you didn't why. **

**Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**This is a really small chapter, hope you forgive me. It's mostly conversation. Hope you enjoy. You can always try my other story I co-write with LAeyball. of Angels and Peacocks. Ch2 now online.**_

_**Read,Review. Thanks.  
**_

* * *

19

She woke up yelling. Sabrina raised an eyebrow and turned her head to look at her.

''You okay?''

Kelly looked around bewildered until she realized she was still lying on the sofa.

Sabrina smiled at her reassuringly.

''It's okay.''

She got up from the armchair she was sitting and left her book away. She crouched and covered her again.

''Don't worry.''

''I'm so sorry... did I wake you?''

''No. I was already awake. Go to sleep now, 'kay?''

''Sabrina?''

''It's alright. I'm gonna be here, every time you wake. I'm gonna be here and remind you how far away you are, every single time. I'm gonna be here and tell you you're safe. Now go back to sleep.''

Kelly locked eyes with her. She didn't try to cover her sadness this time and Kelly felt almost consumed by it. ''Why?'' she asked simply.

''Because you deserve a nights rest. And you never sleep without nightmares. All I can do is just be there when you wake.''

''Yeah, but why do it?''

Sabrina smiled. ''Why do _you_ do things?''

''Me?''

''See? There doesn't always _have _to be a reason.''

She smiled again and buried her nose in her book. Kelly smiled. ''Thank you.'' she mouthed. That night it didn't occur to her how Sabrina had managed to guess so much about her fears. She was just happy not to be alone. Grateful.

She woke hours later. It was well after ten she saw at the clock. Sabrina had left. Only the sound of the shower could be heard in the silent room. A mug of still steaming coffee was on the small coffee table in front of the sofa. She reached and took it.

Sabrina's was half empty next to it. She smiled.

Sabrina came out wearing a bath robe.

''Hey, you awake? Sorry I left. I really had to find some cold water.''

''No, I'm fine.'' she replied smiling.''Look, about yesterday-''

''It's between us.''

''Thanks.''

''Was it any better?''

''Uh huh.''

''Good.''

She sat on the armchair again, winced a little and picked her book.

''Hey, what are you reading?'' asked Kelly and playfully peeked to see.

''Bri, that's in German!'' she laughed.

''So, what?'' asked the brunette surprised.

''You know German?''

''Hey, did I give you my bio? And what if I do, you nosy girl?''

''So you do?''

''Yep.''

''Oh. And what is it?''

She turned the book and showed her the cover.

''Das Kapital? Is that Marx?''

''You bet it is.''

''You little communist!''

''Idiot.''

''Freak.''

''Stupido.''

''Hey, stop calling me names in other languages that I cannot understand and reply properly!'' She yelled joyfully and sticked a finger pointing her chest accusingly.

''Good, good, I'll go put some clothes on, if you don't mind.''

She pushed her behind and Kelly found herself thrown in the couch. Some things never change. She laughed at herself as Sabrina disappeared into the room.

Then it occurred to her. She drew closer and knocked the door.

''If you're selling encyclopedias, I don't have any money to buy them.'' Sabrina's voice replied sarcastically.

''No, not encyclopedias.''

''What do you want?''

''Hey, Bri... do you need help... putting on some new bandages?''

''I'm doing fine, go sell your books somewhere else, grumpy-girl.''

''Hey! Don't call me like that!''

''Oh, shut up! Do we really have to make this conversation?''

Kelly chuckled and left. She sat on the couch and took one more sip from her coffee.

''Mmm...'' she said, mostly to herself.

Sabrina got out floating in a huge shirt. She buttoned it and smiled. ''I bet that's Bosley's.''

Kelly looked at her and started to laugh.

''Hey, shut up!'' she demanded and Kelly put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing any more. Impossible.

Sabrina shook her head.

''There is no cure for you. I might as well need a straight-jacket for you.''

She sat on the armchair and started folding her hand in a clean bandage. Kelly winced at the glimpse of the red angry flesh. Sabrina instinctively pulled her hand closer to her chest and quickly covered it with the bandage. That gave Kelly a little time to observe her better. And now she noticed how every little thing about her looked like a hunted animal. A person who has spent too much time being alone, that she now wasn't sure of how to communicate . A person that was forced to close up in herself in order to survive. Always on alert.

She got up surprisingly fast, startling her.

''Gotta go.''

''Go where?''

''See Kris.''

''Are. You. Totally. Insane?''

''Not really.''

''And you think they'll let you in?''

''And you think I'll ask 'em?''

''Sabrina!''

''What?''

''Please... at least wait till the evening. Okay?''

''Why?''

''Sabrina... the cops found Ann's body.''

''Who's Ann?''

''Ann's the person you...'' she hesitated.

''She's the person I killed?'' added Sabrina, maintaining eye contact.

''Yeah...'' tried Kelly.

''So what?''

''They're charging you with murder... you have to go talk to them.''

''Do they know?''

''I didn't tell them anything, I swear. They have no idea. You gotta talk to them.''

''Oh, yeah, right! So they can gen me and throw me in jail again! Yeah, that's right!''

''Sabrina, you were in self defense! That's stupid!''

''No, it isn't Kelly. With my record, it's murder.''

* * *

_**hello! It's me again. Did you read that chapter? Did you enjoy? Can you review too? Please? Thank you.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hm... I hope you like this one. It really gave me a hard time writing the reactions of everybody.**

**Read, Enjoy.  
**

* * *

20

''And now, Sabrina Martinez, you are charged with an additional 5 years in jail. Go back there, where your place is Martinez!''

''Oh, shut up! Again? I've been there six times already!''

''You shut up! Get back there!''

''Gmphhh... right! It ain't fair though! You cheat!''

''_I _cheat? You're the one wining! And you're always in jail!''

''Hey, it ain't my fault!''

''You're the one always on the ''go to jail'' square!''

''I'll never play Monopoly with you again! Cheater!''

''Hey, I don't!''

Sabrina got up and pointed accusingly .''Yes, you do! I've seen you! Yes you do!''

She stretched an arm and quickly tickled her ribs. Kelly fell backwards and on the floor laughing. A handful of fake dollar bills escaped her chest pocket. Sabrina laughed in victory. '' I knew it! You little cheater!''

''Oh, shut up! You were winning! What was I supposed to do?''

''Oh, yeah? You never played with other kids Garret? Do you know what we do to cheaters where I come from?''

''Do I have to find out?''

''Tar and feathers! Prepare yourself!''

''NO!'' she chocked, still in a laughing frenzy. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it to her. Sabrina caught it with her bandaged right arm and send it flying back. She immediately withdrew her hand and cradled it in her lap. Kelly stopped laughing and stared at her.

''Hey... um... are you-''

''I'm fine.'' she snapped and turned her back.

''Hey, Sabrina!''

She grabbed a handful of her sleeve and pulled her back. ''I'm sorry.'' she said apologetically.

She turned and looked at her, a smile forming on her face. ''It's nothing. My fault. But I'm bored and you cheat. I have to go now.''

''Sabrina?''

''Hey! I'm goin' no matter what ya say, kay? And don't you dare turn me in! Bosley's gonna kill us and skin us both!''

''Just take care, will ya?''

* * *

The door of ICU room 045 cracked open. Sabrina peeked her head in and looked around. That was definitely Kris lying there. Surprisingly she was alone. Sabrina closed the door and took a seat next to the bed. She sat in ackward silence for a while.

She chewed her upper lip. Drummed with her fingers on the bed. The she looked at the inert form. Kris. Slowly the colour had started to return on her face. She was expected to make a full recovery. Sabrina sighed.

''I'm so sorry, Kris.'' she whispered.

Then she closed her eyes, suppressing her own fears. She got up and opened the door.

She bumped into a familiar person. She looked down an stared at her for a while.

Mary took a step back.

''What are _you _doing here?''

''Came by to see how's Kris .''

''How _dare _you!''

''Excuse me?''

''It was all your fault! Come on! Don't deny it! You just get out of prison and then you get involved into dirty business! And mixing up Kris in it! It's your fault she's here now! All this mess you put us in!''

''But I-''

''I do _not _want you _anywhere _near my daughters!'' she snarled.

''But-''

''Understood?''

Her jaw stiffened as she clenched her teeth. ''Yes ma'am.''

She turned her back and breathed heavily trying to ease her temper.

''I bet the cops are really interested to know what happened while you were there, aren't they?'' said Mary quietly.

Sabrina didn't turn around this time. She kept walking as if she heard nothing.

Mary's attention shifted from Sabrina to Kris who had just half opened her eyes. She leaned closed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

''Rest. I'll call a nurse.'' She said softly.

Kris' eyes closed again.

* * *

Sabrina bit into her lower lip and delivered another strike on the utility pole. She groaned as the hard wood started to scrape her knuckles. She punched it again and breathed heavily. Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!

''Hey you!'' came a voice.

She cocked an eyebrow and jerked her head to see. It was a big male, in his late thirties, accompanied by two policemen. He was clearly familiar, but from where?

She scratched her head.

''Her! That's her! The little thief!''

''Oh dammit!'' she yelled and started to run as she finally remembered.

The guy from the store. Dammit...

Before she had even run a hundred feet one of the policemen fell on her. The sudden pain that crushed her on the asphalt made her cry out loud. Before she could defend herself she was shoved in a police car, handcuffed.

* * *

Kelly massaged her temples and breathed in heavily. Where the hell was she? The phone rung and she picked it up. It was Jill.

''Sabrina?''

''It's Kelly. Is something the matter?''

''Kris is awake. I though you'd want to know.''

''Oh.''

''Kelly?''

''Yeah?''

''Look... I... kinda overreacted... I guess.''

''Yeah. You did.''

''Well...''

''I'll talk to you later.''

''Something happened? Where's Bri?''

''I don't have any idea.''

Sabrina tapped her fingers on the desk and shifted her wrists a little.

''Hey! Can you loosen up this things?'' she said to the policeman closer to her. He looked at her with disinterest. She sighed.

''Where the hell is he anyway?'' she asked again.

''He'll be here any minute. Watch your language kid.''

The door flew open and a thin, tall man came in the room. He sat on the other side of the desk and glanced at her.

''What do we have here?''

''Martinez, Sabrina, sir.'' mumbled the officer. The man waved his hand.

''You can go now Sanders.''

''Are you sure, sir?''

He left the room. The man leaned closer to her.

''Now... hm... What's your name?''

''You know it.''

''You'll have to repeat it.''

''Sabrina, Martinez.''

A smile crossed his features. ''Hm... identification?''

''No.''

''Do you know we can keep you here over night?''

''I still don't have identification.''

He opened a heavy manila folder and started searching through it. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. He picked up the phone and nodded his head after a while.

''Lets see... Hm... attemped murder... three years in an underage prison... no other record. Nice.''

Sabrina looked at him impassively. She already knew all that.

''So, miss Martinez. What have you got to say?''

''That the guy is insane. I didn't take _anything _from his store.''

''Oh, yeah, right.''

''Oh, come on now! Don't you got his surveillance camera video?''

''How dare you! Mr Winfield is a respectable citizen. We are paid to eliminate

possible threats to him. How dare you accuse him of lying!''

''What's your evidence then? It's my word against his!''

''Only you...'' he leaned closer. ''have attempted murder. He hasn't.''

She remained silent as he left her alone again.

* * *

Kelly bit into her lip. It was getting late. She rubbed her forehead. He head hurt. What could take her so long? She decided to call Bosley but regretted it. She closed the phone. But what if something had happened? Her whole body jerked with surprise as a thunderbolt tore through the sky. It started to rain heavily.

* * *

Mr Winfield hummed to himself at the waiting room. The officer who talked to him, Deputy Sanders, had already left. Deputy Michaels opened the door and he caught a glimpse of Sabrina tapping her fingers.

''Mr Winfield?''

''Yes, officer?''

''We cannot press charges without the Sheriff. Nothing on her belongings indicates your saying. Do you wish to sure her for theft?''

Winfield gnawed his upper lip. In his possession were the tapes which clearly showed the incident.

''I want justice! We cannot have little shoplifters spoil our job officer!''

The officer shook his hand. Winfield leaned closer and left something in his chest pocket. Michaels smiled briefly.

''Look, we can arrange something...'' he started to say.

''Like?''

''We can arrange a small meeting with her. We can say... she resisted arrest...''

''Where are you getting at, sir?''

''You want justice, Mr Winfield? You have fifteen minutes to deliver it. It's just a little street tramp. No one will ever know.''

Winfield smiled. ''Of course. Thank you very much officer.''

* * *

**Don't forget! Angels and Peacocks chapter 3 is up! Things are getting hot there. Hm...**

** (tries to use reverse psychology) Somewhere down her is a blue button. DO NOT PRESS IT!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**I really put everything I got in this... it's kinda short... please read below.**

* * *

21

Kelly glanced outside the window. The sun was just starting to show. Sabrina still wasn't there and the heavy rain continued. She talked to Jill for a long time. Kris had woken and apparently watched the little incident with Mary.

She wondered if she should now call Bosley again. She really didn't know what to say to him and the previous times she phoned he never answered.

She paused thinking as she heard a sharp knock on the door. She launched herself and opened without hesitation. It was Sabrina.

Her clothes were soaked with rain water and she seemed barely able to stand. Kelly opened her mouth to ask something but the tall girl pushed her aside and headed for the bathroom. For a while the only thing she heard was the running water. Then a small pause. Finally Sabrina exited the room and went to the bedroom.

Kelly stood in front of the closed door lost in thought. She knocked. She got no answer. She pushed the door ajar. She glanced at Sabrina lying face down on the bed in dry clothes.

She knelt next to her and traced a finger over the fresh scrape on her cheekbone.

Sabrina opened her eyes but didn't move. Kelly withdrew her hand.

''Where have you been?'' she asked softly.

Their gaze met and both of them stopped breathing for a while. Then Sabrina zoned out again.

''Hey, Bri what happened?''

She gently patted her shoulder and sighed as she got no response. She left and returned with a small kit.

''I'm gonna roll up your shirt and put some clear bandages.'' she said in a low tone, more for herself.

She slowly did so. Tenderly she started to apply the bandages. It is surprising how the human body is able to heal itself in so little time. What startled her wasn't the damaged but healing skin. And neither was the athletic built body underneath the clothes. It was the fresh scrapes that weren't there before. She remained quiet. When she was finished she rolled down the soft clothing. She sat on the bed and stared at the wall.

''What happened to you?'' she asked.

Sabrina looked her in the eyes and then stared on the same wall. ''Nothing.'' she said after a while.

''Jill called. Kris is awake.''

''Oh.''

''She says that... you had a fight with her mom... She says her Mary thinks you're responsible for all of this.''

''I know.''

''But why didn't you say anything? I mean, if only Kris hadn't gotten mixed with all of-''

''It's _her _mom Kell. And nobody's gonna change that.''

''I'm sorry?''

''Kris will tell her when she's ready. I can't get in the way.''

''Are you stupid?''

She didn't reply. A shiver run down her spine. Kelly pulled a blanket and covered her.

''Who hurt you Bri?''

''No one.''

''Bri... please... talk to me...

She got up and gazed at the motionless form.

''I'll call Bosley.''

She turned her back and before she realized it a hand had closed around her elbow.

''No. Don't call him.'' Sabrina said firmly.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

''Okay.''

She withdrew her hand. ''Sorry.''

''Well, Merry Christmas.''

''Eh?''

''Yesterday. It was Christmas.

''Oh. Merry Christmas.'' she said tonelessly and sat on the bed.

''Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to see a do-''

''Will you take me see Kris again?'' she said suddenly and looked her with

expectation.

''Uh?''

''I want to see her. Please?''

''Sure... but do you think Mary will allow?''

''I want you to keep her busy while I sneak in.''

''I do not-''

''Please Kelly!''

''Will you tell me what happened?''

''I... I got arrested.''

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''No.''

''Okay.''

She allowed her back to rest on the headboard and Kelly sat closer. None of them looked at the other.

''Can I ask you a question?'' Kelly said quietly.

''Ask.''

She was partly surprised. She waited a nice big ''NO''. ''About anything?''

''Just ask.'' she replied emotionless.

''What do your remember from your childhood?''

''Why do you ask?''

''I don't know. Well?''

''Lots of things.''

''What comes first in mind?''

''A little story.''

''Someone told you?''

''You can put it that way.''

''What story?''

''You don't know it.''

''Then tell me.''

A small smile crossed her tired features. She shrugged.

''Okay.''

Kelly smiled and shifted herself so they were closer.

''Once upon a time there was a little family. In this little family lived Dad, Mom, and a little girl. They were really happy together. Every time Dad got home took the little girl and Mom in his arm and they all laughed together.''

''How was the girl called?''

''I... don't know. Can't remember.''

''Go on.''

''Um... okay. One night Mom got into the little girls room, sat next to her on the bed and smiled. The little girl smiled too, knowing her Mom had something to tell her. So Mom smiled and said ''My daughter, I know you don't like to be on your own. You're going to have a brother!'' At first the little girl didn't like this idea. A small young stranger in the house, he would certainly be the Prince of the family and she was bound to be forgotten. But then the little girl started to feel her baby brother growing day by day inside her Mom. She started to feel happy about the new existence. Until...''

''Until?''

''Until one night something terrible happened. While all the family was sleeping the little girl heard a strange sound and got up to investigate. The Dad heard her open her room door and got out. They both stood silent for a while and then... then the sound was heard again. Dad took his gun, you see, Dad was... a hunter. So, Dad went downstairs and told the little girl to stay there no matter what she heard. But...''

''But?''

''But she didn't. She wanted to see. She was a brave little kid who wanted to know everything. She went halfway to the stairs and listened. Suddenly... Suddenly the light went on and she... she saw a man.''

''You mean her father?''

Her eyes shut tight as if to remember better. ''No, no, another man.''

''And?''

''She saw another man, with a pistol. Aiming her father. She froze. She didn't know what to do. Then... then the man opened fire. The Dad went down. The little girl didn't scream. Didn't move. Didn't even try to move. The man wore black clothes and had a cloth around his lower face. He reminded her of a cowboy movie she once saw. The man slowly climbed the stairs. The Mom hadn't heard anything. Pregnancy, you see, made her nervous at nights and she was never a heavy sleeper, so she just put on a pair of earplugs before she went to sleep. The little girl stood there, watching as the man entered her mother's room. He stood there and watched as he flicked the lights on, raised his gun, cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger. Then the little girl got up from her hiding place. Got up and fell on him yelling. ''Get away from my Mama!''

She hit him with her fists and yelled. It was easy for him to clutch her collar and throw her to the blood drenched wall behind.''

''Jeez! It's getting too horror movie like! What kind of story is this? Who was the nut-case you told you this?''

Sabrina forced a laugh that sounded kind of weird. Kelly shrugged. ''What happened next?''

''Then the Mom woke. She wasn't dead yet. Blood foamed of her mouth as she tried to breath. He raised his gun to kill her but the little girl screamed. So he pointed the gun on her instead. She yelled. ''No! Don't kill my Mommy! And he... ''

''Did he stop?''

''No.''

''What happened?''

''He shot her in the shoulder.''

* * *

**For those who wonder, no, the story is not over. So, goodnight everybody. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

22

''So the little girl started to run as flames licked the house.''

''The man set the place on fire?''

''Yes, he did. So the little girl run in the woods. The man followed her but soon grew very tired. It was a cold, icy winter. Snow covered every inch of the ground. The little girl was weak. She fell on the ground and lied down for a lot time. She felt as if a fire was spreading from her injured arm to her whole body. She tried to wash the would and clear it with snow, but the ice scraped against the exposed bone. She felt she was slowly dying. Blood coloured the white snow crimson red. She was scared. She could hear the wild animals inside the woods cry and growl all night. But it was too cold, and she was hurt. They seemed like distant lullabies. She finally fell into the deep, deep sleep of coldness...''

''Hypothermia?''

''I don't know, that's the story.''

''It's over?''

''Actually no... The next time she woke she was still in woods but couldn't move. She felt that her breath was being crushed out of her. She got up and tried to walk but fell. Snow started to fall and fall until it covered her whole. Under this white blanket time seemed to pause for her. Nothing was there except the pain and sadness and then just darkness. Nothing else.''

''She... died?''

''No. She woke up again. In a hospital room. She had somehow managed to crawl close to the building before the snow buried her. She was lucky it was fresh and someone saw the bloody-red stains on the snow. She was really lucky it was some hospital staff that did and not that man.''

Sabrina stopped and rubbed her temples.

''Well? What happened then?''

''Then... she... then she... I can't remember what happened next.''

''Oh, come on!''

''I really can't remember, sorry.''

''Ugh, what a stupid story!'' she thew her hands in the air and laughed. ''I mean it makes to sense.. haha... stupid little story bout a stupid little family... I never understood this kind of stories.''

Sabrina laughed out loud. A little too loud. ''Me neither.''

''Look... in the afternoon we'll go see Kris... okay?''

''What time is it?''

''Too late. I mean... none of us slept tonight and... well, I'm tired. I'm sure you are too.''

''You're right... thank you for waiting. I don't think I can sleep right now. You go ahead. I'll read some.''

''So you'll be...''

She smiled and nodded. ''Here, always.''

She left and returned with her book. She flipped through the pages.

* * *

Kelly opened her eyes. Sabrina was still there, the book hanging from it's cover. Her left hand was on her forehead. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks from her shut eyes. Kelly closed her eyes again, deciding that interfering now wouldn't be the best thing to do.

* * *

Sabrina breathed in slowly. When had she fallen asleep? And most importantly where? She listened carefully. There was a steady thumping and beating. A heart. Her own? No. Not her own. Her muscles ached and she felt too tired to open her eyes. Unconsciously she matched her breathing with the beat. She jolted as the telephone rang.

Bewildered she stared at her surroundings. Somehow she had managed to sleep on Kelly's back, who was still asleep. Sabrina raced to the phone and picked it up.

''Hello?''

''Sabrina?'' came the male voice.

''Hello Mr Bosley. Is something the matter?''

''Mary sued you.''

''What?''

''You kind of... stole her car you know.''

''Dammit!''

''Be careful. Charlie will do his best.''

''I... I had to take the car! I-''

Bosley sighed in understanding. ''I know.''

''Mr Bosley...''

''Just take care you two. Charlie's gonna take care of this. Even IF you have to stand trial.''

''Stand... trial?''

''Look, it's okay. Stay IN the house this time. The cops are looking for you. It will be better if you go willingly.''

''NO! No! No way! I'm not gonna surrender!''

''Look Sabrina, they have a warrant. Don't-''

''I'm not going in again Mr Bosley. Tell Charlie that. I will not give myself to them.'' she replied firmly and closed the phone.

She looked around. Kelly was still asleep. She left her and returned to the book she dropped on the floor. She started to read.

* * *

When Kelly woke she smiled as if nothing had happened. She left her book and cooked something for them both to eat. In the meanwhile she was cheery, pleasant, even humorous. Kelly was a little suspicious but then decided she was just getting better. On the other side Sabrina decided she should lay low for another day. She would see Kris tomorrow. She kept quiet and when the night came she picked her book and sat next to Kelly on the couch. She had a book in her hands also but soon sleep took over. Her eyelids became heavy and she ended in Sabrina's lap. She smiled startled a little and then softly brushed her fingers through her friends hair. She concentrated on her book, the pages brushing against Kelly's nose as she flipped them. Time passed. She gently gave her a pillow to take her place and covered her with a blanket as she got up and left for the bathroom.

It was well after noon the other day when the door of the hospital room number 102 cracked open and Sabrina slipped in. She glanced around, checking and smiled at Kris. She smiled back and tried to take the oxygen mask off her mouth. Sabrina stopped her.

''Don't take this off. I can't stay long. Are you doing better?''

Kris nodded and Sabrina held her arm in hers for a while. ''It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Don't say anything to Kelly.''

Kris nodded again and Sabrina left as quiet as she came.

Kelly waited for her outside. She nodded and got in the room as Sabrina left for the taxi waiting outside. They met a while later. She had noticed that Sabrina was a little more edgy than usual. Checking around all the time. But she always was like that. So she paid no more attention as they left and returned ''home''.

The next days were quiet. They both needed that. Some peace to slow their minds. Make sure they knew what was happening and have a clear mind to face it. It well after noon at the New Years Eve when the phone rang for the first time in days. Kelly picked it up. Sabrina shrugged and left for the bathroom.

When she returned she found Kelly with a weird look on her face. She raised an eyebrow and shot her a questioning look sitting next to her on the sofa.

''Who was it?''

''Mary.''

''Oh. So what? She wants my head on a plate?''

''No, she wants me to come and spend the New Years Eve with them. Kris got home

today.''

''So? I don't see anything wrong with this.''

''What about you?''

''Me?''

''Yeah. She didn't invite you.''

''So?''

''Well, if you don't go-''

''You will shut up and go! Okay?''

''But I-''

She cut her with an abrupt move of her hand. ''Shush!''

She tried to object but she covered her mouth with her hand. ''I said it's okay. It'll be better this way. I'll go to sleep early anyway.''

''Are you sure Bri?'' she said as soon as Sabrina withdrew her hand.

''Yeah, I'm tired. Really, really, really tired. You go. See Jill. Tell her I... Nothing... just go and have a good time. Okay?''

''Uh huh.''

''Now, go get ready. Get a shower and go.''

She really felt that Kelly needed a change. Some time for herself. A little happy time. It would be better if she stayed alone anyway. She wanted to be alone this day.

* * *

A couple of hours later Sabrina closed the door pushing Kelly outside. She waved and sticked her tongue out. It was still ten o' clock and Sabrina didn't feel much like sleeping. She opened the fridge and found some beer bottles.

''Well Santa did his work this year...'' she chuckled and took a bottle. She sat on the sofa and drunk a little. After the third bottle she felt a little more sleepy than before, but still, the alcohol didn't help. She frowned as she heard a knock on the door. She left the bottle on the kitchen table and scratched her head.

She opened slowly and got pushed behind.

''Hey!'' she protested as she took a step back.

A short woman was standing in front of her in nurse clothing. The small label

hanging from her chest read... Morrison.

Sabrina looked at her surprised as she put her hand on her handbag and pulled out a small gun.

''Hey now! Who the heck are you?'' she shouted.

She opened the door and tried to get out but she was surprised when she found the opening blocked. By an an empty open coffin.

* * *

**okay, honestly, how many of you saw this coming? Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah! ! double chapter!  
**

**Okay people I based this on experiences and reactions of REAL people... and that creeped me out a bit... I suggest that if any of you is REALLY claustrophobic... proceed with caution.  
I did my research, I did my writing, no read and enjoy.**

* * *

23

The clock ticked and stopped exactly at the number eleven. One hour before year 1970. A brand new year that would bring happiness and change over the world. Or maybe not?

Kelly was sitting uncomfortably on the big sofa. Kris was half laying and half sitting next to her. Jill was constantly nagging her with questions about how she was, or if she needed anything. She smiled and always said no. Kelly smiled too but was angry with her for not saying anything about what happened that night.

Everything was going smoothly. Her mind raced at Sabrina. And then Kris grabbed her hand and nodded to the stairs. Kelly followed her with curiosity.

Kris got into her room and locked the door. She sat on the bed exhausted and buried her head in her palms.

''Mom sued Sabrina...'' Kelly managed to make between sobs.

''She did what?''

''Kelly I-''

''Kris, you gotta talk to her! Sabrina's in this mess because of you! She doesn't deserve to go to jail because of this! Go and talk to your mom now!''

''Kelly she... I... I can't...''

''So, take the easy way then! Let someone else pay!''

The little colour that had returned on her cheeks faded immediately as she raised her head and looked at Kelly.

''I'm sorry.'' replied the brunette. ''But she's your mom. She'll understand. It's not fair to have Bri wanted because of all this. Please Kris... please...''

''But...''

''I'll call her in, okay? You need to tell her.''

Suddenly she stopped crying. She raised her head. ''You're right.''

Kelly went downstairs, whispered something in Mary's ear and sat on the armchair.

Jill tried to follow but Kelly held her back.

''What is going on?''

''Kris is telling everything to your mom. She sued Sabrina. She's gonna go to prison Jill.''

''What?''

''Sit down. We have to wait.''

* * *

Sabrina yelped at the sight of the coffin and turned around to avoid falling in. As she did so Morrison's fist connected with her nose, forcing her to take a step backwards and eventually fall inside. The lid slammed on her face making her put her hands on her nose instinctively. Hear head slammed back and she ''slipped'' in unconsciousness without even being able to ''slip'' down. The two muscular men in smart suit quickly lifted the coffin and headed for the elevator.

* * *

The door to Kris's room slammed open. Mary dashed out and down the stairs. She stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at Jill. She avoided her eyes. She shifted her attention to Kelly who stiffened her jaw.

''You knew all of this?'' she asked finally.

Kelly nodded.

''And why didn't you tell-''

'''Cause Sabrina forbid me too.''

''Why?''

Kelly shrugged.

Mary wiped some perspiration of her forehead. ''Where is she now?''

''Hiding.''

''Where?''

The girl didn't talk. ''Please Kelly! Tell me! Where is she?''

Kelly closed her eyes. Blocking her off completely.

''Kelly!''

''I'm sorry Mrs Munroe. I cannot tell you.''

''Just... take me to her Kelly. I just... want to talk... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... everything's just...''

''You promise you won't call the police?''

''Of course, of course... Will you?''

''I'll take you there then.''

She nodded. ''Thank you. Jill stay with Kris see if she-''

Jill stopped her. ''I'm coming with you. We'll bring her here. It's Christmas. Let's just forget all of this and get her here in the warm. Nothing else. We'll talk about all of this tomorrow. I can't take anymore of this nonsense.''

Kelly stared at her for a while. Then she smiled. ''Okay. Lets go.''

* * *

Mary parked the car and they walked towards the entrance. Kelly pressed the button to call the elevator but the doors opened. Two men carrying a coffin came out. Behind them was... nurse Morrison.

Kelly looked at her surprised.

''Miss Morrison?''

''Oh, hello Kelly...'' she said with a tired smile.

''You live there?'' asked the girl surprised.

''Oh, no, my mom does... did... Oh, I'm so sorry... I just don't feel very well... It was... so... sudden...'' she wiped the tears off her eyes and nodded to the men to leave.

Mary raised her eyebrows. Kelly nodded. ''I'm sorry for your loss.''

''Thank you kid... thank you... We have to go to the cemetery now... excuse me.''

There was a ''thock'' from behind them. Jill turned around and looked at the men with the coffin. One of them smiled as the other opened the door with one hand and they loaded the coffin on the hearse. Mary wiped her tears with a handkerchief and joined them. The engine came to life and they left.

''Who is she?'' asked Mary.

''A nurse we met at the hospital. She was very helpful.''

''Oh.''

Kelly searched her pockets and fished her keys. They took the elevator to the fifth floor and Kelly knocked the door. No response. Maybe she was sleeping. Or she didn't want to answer. She shrugged and unlocked the door letting them in.

''Sabrina?'' she asked.

No response.

''Sabrina?''

No response.

She took a peek in the bedroom as Jill looked at the bathroom. Nothing. In the kitchen. Nothing. Jill knelt in front of the door and pointed at something. She put a hand in front of her mouth in horror. Kelly knelt next to her.

''What is it?''

Jill pointed at a part of the carpet covered with small bloodstains. Kelly touched them and quickly wiped her fingers on her jeans. They were fresh.

''Sabrina.'' she muttered.

Mary was standing behind her.

''What is going on?''

''Someone took Sabrina.''

''Ho-''

''Dammit! It's my fault!'' she yelled and started to shake. Jill looked at her with disbelief.

''Your fault?''

''If only I hadn't left her alone!''

Jill bit her tongue. It was a little of everybody's fault. ''I'll call Bosley.''

''Wait a second.''

''Huh?''

''Look at this.''

She threw the mat away. She pointed at the small scratch marks on the wooden floor.

''It's like something really heavy came through here. Got dragged.''

''Or out of here.''

Kelly pursed her lips. ''Something heavy like... a coffin.''

''Oh my God! The coffin! Nurse Morrison! That's why we found her in front of us all the time!''

* * *

Sabrina gasped regaining consciousness as the coffin fell on the bottom of the open grave and her back found the ground. She tried to raise her head but she only managed to hit the lid. She tried to move her hands and found she couldn't. Her mind started to panic but she stopped it abruptly. No time for panicking now. Her arms were pinned on her ribs and her back hurt from the crash and from the harsh touch of the wood on the damaged area. Carefully she raised her left palm as she could and felt her surroundings. She breathed in the smell of damp dirt. She could hear hollow sounds as the earth the men on the surface shoveled on her echoed inside the strong wooden coffin. Her eyes opened wide in terror.

''NO!'' she yelled hitting the lid as hard as she could with her fist.

She gasped as she found no air for her next breath. She coughed and chocked until she managed to breath again. She had the all too familiar taste of blood on her mouth. She touched her face, where a trickle of blood rolling from her nose down to her chin. She wiped it but it was no use. It found its path once again. The sounds of earth being stuffed against her intensified and she felt that with each her chest was being smashed. She closed her eyes and counted her breathing. _One-two. One-two. Like the sounds. The sounds of me being buried alive. The sound of me dying... NO!_

The panic stung her gut but she bit deep into her lip to stop it. _Breath slowly. _She tasted blood again. She had to do something.

She concentrated on her last remaining strength and kicked on the middle. She kicked again with only result to choke again. The damp smell was horrifying... sickening.

She stopped kicking. She breathed lightly for a while and traced her hands on the form of the coffin. And suddenly she realized where she was. That made her even more terrified. _I'm not afraid of small closed spaces. Kelly is. Good thing she isn't here. Good thing I send her away. _

Without even herself to understand her breathing became rapid. The air inside the coffin became hot. Too hot. Her hand clutched at her throat as it was starting to burn.

She closed her eyes. Blocked everything out. Like when she was a kid, all alone at some dark place. No one was coming. She should not be scared. Not be scared. She wasn't afraid of the dark. She wasn't afraid of dying. She just wanted it to be as less painful as it could. No one was coming for her. Mockingly she began singing in her mind. _We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas..._

She searched her pockets and found a pen. A nice blue point pen with a sharp edge.

Every minute that passed her chest was being crushed. Afire. It hurt. It hurt so much.

She felt the damp ground she was surrounded by to her core. She smiled and turned her head on the right exposing the side of her neck. She aimed at the carotid artery.

Everything would be over without any fear, or pain.

She brought the pen down.

_And a happy New Year..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hm... I made some random lyrics... and I thought it would fit in here, I would love to know what you think about them.**

**And thank you LAeyball, for reading them first and saying some nice words. It really helped with my confidence boosting.  
**

* * *

24

_Why can't anybody see her?  
Why haven't you noticed?  
We're off for new heights now._

Bosley wiped his forehead from the cold sweat that started to roll.

''Are you sure?'' he asked Kelly.

She nodded. ''It has to be the coffin.''

''We have to find her then... in less than an hour...'' he muttered.

''Less?''

''It's already 11.30. The average person survives ninety minutes with this amount of air. If we do not find her then...''

''Then she'll die.'' added Jill.

_Some nights I get no sleep.  
Again I'm thinking about her.  
She's my little Angel  
But why can't anybody see her?  
Haven't you noticed?  
Gray ashes from gray wings  
It's that simple.  
And the world is falling apart  
But I'm only thinking about her. _

Sabrina brought the pen down. Blood rushed from the wound to her shirt and dyed it crimson in the darkness. She breathed in and put a hand on her neck. She had missed it. How could she? Even in the dark she knew exactly where to hit. Why did she miss it? Luck, or instinct, she couldn't tell. She threw the pen down, on her feet, where she couldn't reach it as rational thought returned to her again.

She applied pressure to the still bleeding spot. She had to try something else. The air she breathed was hot but the damp and cold earth that surrounded her made her bones almost creak. A shiver run up and down her spine. She started to think. What had she done in her life until then? What hadn't she? If only... she would be given a little more time to think. To make peace with herself. She had killed a person. It sounds so... horrible but... did she really have another way? She had lied, she had run, she had hurt but at the same time she was being hurt to. Does any of this matters now? Or is it that in death everything ceases to have a meaning.

She could say he life was nice... or at least had become nice the last few weeks. It was something. She had made friends, she was loved, at least she thought so... She had saved a life. And took another one. Maybe more. She had no idea. She had made a person hate her. She... she just wished she had a little more time to spend... with Kelly and Jill. She laughed mentally. Yeah. Kelly. She wasn't trying to kill her anymore. She just wished for the pain to stop. As fast as it could. After all death might be a relief. A relief she waited years now.

Slowly she lowered her heart rate. Much better now. She fell into a deep sleep like state, caused by the limited oxygen and the relaxation she forced in her body.

_A pair of glassy eyes  
under the moon  
She knew,She didn't care  
She couldn't wait  
'cause heaven cried  
They took my Angel  
My little Angel_

''Are there many cemeteries in town?'' he asked Mary.

''Only one. Saint Paul's cemetery.''

''Drive us there. Hurry!''

_Every memory of her  
Gets me back a piece of myself.  
But I'll never be together again  
There is just so much of me in your hands._

Sabrina snapped out of her sleep as her body started convulsing involuntarily. She lost consciousness as her head found the lid once again and she fell back.

_Can you hear me?  
'Cause everything falls apart  
I guess none of this matters now  
All these things I said, All these I didn't_

Bosley paced quickly among the graves. He glanced around and saw two silhouettes in the dark. He pulled a gun from his waist, surprising both Mary and the girls behind him.

''Don't move!''

And in an instant the world got smashed into pieces. The night sky turned into day and a sound struck against their eardrums. At first Kelly thought they were gunshots.

Then she noticed the fireworks. Perfect.

When they finally understood what was happening no one was there. Bosley run to the grave he saw the standing to. He dug his hand on the dirt.

''It's fresh. She's here.''

He checked around and found the shovels. He grabbed it and nodded to Mary.

''Call an ambulance!''

She nodded and run to the nearest phone booth. Jill followed her. Bosley started to dig frenetically inside the damp earth. Kelly took the other shovel.

_She was special._

_But everybody's a little special  
don't you think?  
yeah, everybody's little Angel  
Is something special_

Sabrina's mind returned as she heard a really loud sound from the earth above her. At the same time her both her hands reached for her chest. She didn't know anything could hurt so much. Feel crushed so much. Her hands stop moving leaving long scratches on the uncovered area of the stern.

_Wish you were there  
Just to hear you say  
''I love you'' one more time  
just to get my heart broken  
once again_

Kelly's shovel hit on something thick. She paused.

''Mr Bosley! Here!''

He joined her and soon the coffin's lid was visible. Kelly knelt and knocked.

''Bri? Can you hear me? Sabrina!''

She looked at Bosley and her mouth opened in shock.

''She might be just unconscious...''

''How many time she got left?'' She asked picking up the shovel again and digging earth out as fast as she could.

''She's ten minutes past the deadline.''

Kelly mentally wondered if he chose the word ''deadline'' deliberately.

She stopped digging and started to try opening it. No way. She grinded her teeth and put her hands as deep as she could in an attempt to pull it out. She managed with Bosley's help. With a swing of his shovel he smashed the lock. With trebling hands Kelly opened the lid.

When Mary returned she stopped some steps before she reached them. Jill let out a cry of terror. Bosley had token Sabrina in his arms and laid her down softly. Kelly was trying to stop herself from yelling. He searched for her pulse. He found nothing. An ambulance siren approached. Kelly put a distance between Sabrina's body and everybody else. She run away. Like she always did.

_She took me by surprise  
but that's what Angels do  
they just fly away  
Leave you think this is over  
but you end up all over  
having nowhere to cover  
and,it hurts, you know, loving an Angel  
'cause they fly away._


	25. Chapter 25

_25_

Kelly closed her eyes. She recalled the moment she had seen Bosley getting her out of the coffin. The moment she knelt there and touched her. She couldn't remember touching anything colder. Her hand was like ice.

Jill paced back and forth the waiting room. Many hours had passed. Mary had left.

Kris was still recovering and she needed someone to be there for her. Mary left because she knew that if anyone was asked for someone to blame all the fingers would be pointing her.

Bosley walked towards them. He stood in front of Kelly with a serious look spread upon his face.

''She's alive. They revived her.''

Kelly closed her eyes and sighed with relief. ''That's a miracle thank you Mr Bosley, thank you so much...''

His features broke. ''Don't...''

''What's wrong Mr Bosley?'' she asked, tracing the signs of anxiety in his face.

''As a result of low to zero oxygen in her blood and brain... miss Martinez... is

believed to have suffered serious brain damage. She's hooked in the ventilator now.''

''Excuse me?'' asked Jill, stopping her walk.

''I'm so sorry kids. So sorry.''

''What do you mean brain damage?''

''I'm really sorry. The doctor said she's got about 8% brain activity. .''

''What do the doctors say?''

''Only that. And... that she...'' he paused to pick his words carefully.'' She does not have many chances of survival through the night.''

''You mean...?''

''I'm sorry.''

''Wait! Mr Bosley!'' Kelly shouted but he gave no response. ''Mr Bosley!''

Jill pulled her sleeve.

''Kell?''

She eyeballed her questioningly.

''Kell... how bad can it be?''

''I... I don't know.''

''She'll be okay, right?''

''I don't know Jill.''

''Kelly I don't want her to die...'' she paused and started to cry, as finally her emotions took over. Kelly sat next to her on a chair and put her hand around her shoulders.

''I'm sure she won't die Jill.''

''Promise?''

Jill looked at her through watery blue eyes and for a while Kelly thought she saw a child. A scared child that wanted so much someone to help her get through this.

She could tell that all of this came to her as a shock. Kris' trouble, Sabrina's kidnapping... the burial... all of it. And then... then the motionless body, covered in blood but yet... with such a peaceful expression.

''Promise.'' she said softly and brushed her hair. She locked eyes with her.

The night came. Then again it was day. Time was slowing painfully in there. Bosley came and went. Sometimes good news, sometimes bad. It was the fourth of January when a nurse passed buy and announced that the ventilator was not needed anymore.

She was finally breathing on her own. Kelly had to drag Jill home.

* * *

Two days later John Bosley knocked the door impatiently. Mary opened and blinked as she struggled to recognize him. ''Mr Bosley?''

''Yes. I would like to talk to you about something Mrs Munroe.''

* * *

''Me and my boss, Charles, have chased this lead for a long time. It seems that there is a big drug dealing business in this area. Me and Charles have worked into trying to find the person who actually runs this operation but we only found kids, kids who did all the dirty work, most of the times without even knowing.''

''Just like Kris...''

''I'm really sorry about this. Keep in mind your daughter never knew what she did was illegal.''

''Thank you Mr Bosley.''

''We were following your daughter for the past two months and found out that the closest person we had to their leader was Ann Miller.''

''So, what are you waiting for? Arrest her and question her.''

''I'm afraid this is not possible. You see, in her attempt to save your daughter Miss Martinez disposed of her.''

''Sabrina?''

''Yes, I'm afraid so. Either way, you should be glad she did. If Kris was shot one more time she would be dead by now. Do you understand the situation? We need Miss Garret's word on some things that happened in there. Is she here?''

''No..''

The doorbell rung.

''That should be Jill. Kelly might be with her.''

Bosley nodded and Mary crossed the hall, opening the door. Kelly smiled and Jill pushed her in.

''Girls... Mr Bosley is in here. He wants to talk with you.''

* * *

''So, Sabrina... I think kicked her in the head... like flying, twice. I don't remember much... I think before shooting she set the place in fire. When... when Ann fell we all heard a harsh sound... like something breaking.''

Bosley took a sip from his tea. ''More accurately it was her skull and neck that was shuttered. Go on.''

''Then Sabrina... landed on the ground and... and'' Kelly closed her eyes to picture the scene for details.

''Then at this time I was trying to find where Kris was shot... I heard another gunfire and I though she was shot too but she knelt there and tried to bring her round... I was too shocked to do anything. I remember I was just sitting there watching her... But then we smelled the fire... it was everywhere. I heard Sabrina yelling at me to wake up and I just realized we weren't gonna make it... Sabrina took Kris in her arms but I... I knew she couldn't make it carrying her... Well, you know how stubborn she gets when she puts something in her mind. So she kept running holding Kris... I swear, in her shoes I would have made a run for it... Anyway, then we managed to get out. I left them there to get an ambulance. I was talking on the phone when I heard the explosion... and I found them there lying... I don't know what happened next. Or before that. I just know that if she weren't there we would both be dead. Mrs Munroe... I know we took your car but... it's not only her fault, it's mine too, please stop this... we were just trying to-''

Mary took her hand in hers. ''I'm so sorry. It's all fixed now.''

''So, people.'' announced Bosley. ''The hospital, the police and Charlie are looking for this crazy nurse. Sit tight.

The phone rung. Mary picked it up. She listened quietly for a while. Then she closed it and returned.

''Sabrina's awake.''


	26. Chapter 26

26

''Now, let's go see her, huh? She'll be happy to see us.''

But Jill knew something wasn't right as soon as she opened the door and found Sabrina sitting on the bed. Her eyes totally blank.

She tip-toed and crouched next to her. She looked her in the eyes. Sabrina seemed absent.

''Bri?''

She smiled reassuringly and took her hand in hers. Sabrina didn't move. Her eyes followed Jill's palm on hers and she slowly raised her gaze to look her again.

Kelly crouched next to her too and snapped her fingers.

''Bri? Psst, Bri, can you hear me?''

She moved her index in front of her face like an hypnotizing watch. Sabrina watched carefully her finger and followed it with her gaze.

Kelly took her hand and scratched her head. Sabrina leaned her head on the side and kept her eyes on her. Jill couldn't help but think she looked a little like an owl.

''Martinez?'' she tapped her finger on her forehead. ''Is anybody home?''

Kelly pulled her back. ''Be nice. She's probably shocked.''

''Well, it isn't a nice surprise to find yourself in a coffin indeed but this...''

''Should we call your mom? She'll be home with Kris now, just to tell her it's okay.''

Sabrina's eyes opened wide at the mention of Kris. Jill turned at her.

''Sabrina?''

She fell back to her detachment.

''That's right Bri! Kris! Can you hear me? You saved her life, remember?''

Nothing. No response. She snapped her fingers again but Sabrina just followed her hand and showed no surprise at the sound.

The door opened and a young doctor came in. He gazed at them. He couldn't be more than twenty.

''What are you two doing here?''

Kelly took a step back to allow him examine Sabrina's eyes. ''To see her.''

''Well, you can see her as long as you like but I don't think she sees _you_.''

''What do you mean?''

''Haven't you noticed? The girl's a veggie. Her brain's mashed potatoes.''

''But...''

''I suggest you go. There's nothing interesting to see here.''

''I think we and you have different opinions, sir.'' she snapped, not being able to bear someone talking like this.

''How can you say that?'' said Jill bluntly as he turned his back and left.

''Oh, just wait a little, spend a little time with her and you'll see what _you _will say blondy.'' his voice echoed in the corridor.

Jill's hands trembled and formed two fists. Kelly put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.''He's just an idiot. She's gonna be okay.''

Jill smiled at Sabrina. ''Do you remember me? Heh Bri? It's me Jill. Say it Bri. _Jill._ Can you say it?''

Kelly shook her head. ''Jill let her rest.''

Much to her surprise Sabrina's lips moved a little.

Jill held her breath. ''C'mon Bri, try it.''

Her lips trembled and cracked open. ''Jill...''

A small spark crossed her eyes and faded almost immediately. Her voice didn't seem like someone who repeated but like someone who cried for help. Maybe she was.

She lost contact again. Jill sighed and hugged her.

''You did it Bri. I knew you could.'' she whispered. ''Don't go away again... don't be like this...''

Kelly took her distance. It was of no use right now. She took Jill and nodded at the door.

''She needs rest. Lets go. I'm beat.''

''But-''

''No Jill. Rest.''

''Okay.''

She pushed Sabrina gently behind and pulled the covers to her chest.

''Close you eyes now and sleep. I'll come back tomorrow. Close your eyes.''

Obediently Sabrina closed them and Jill turned off the light.

Kelly closed the door and pulled her into a hug allowing her to bury her face in her shoulder.

''It's gonna be okay... shhh...''

* * *

Mary opened the door later that night and let them in. Jill headed for her sister's room without a word. She raised her arm to hold her but Kelly stopped her.

''What happened?'' she asked flatly.

''She's alive.''

''But.. Jill..''

''She has absolutely no communication with the world.''

''You mean she's in comma?''

''I mean she's a vegetable.''

''Oh my god...''

Kelly set her lips in a firm line and turned to go.

''Where are you going?''

''I just brought Jill home.''

''Don't you want to stay overnight?''

''No. I don't.

* * *

As soon as she left Mary grabbed her own coat. No one noticed her leave. Half an hour later she was at Sabrina's hospital room. The girl looked at her passively while she took a seat next to her bed.

''Will you believe I'm sorry?'' she said quietly. ''I really... really didn't want all of this to happen.. I just... believed that... I was right. I really did... forgive me... You see... I had to protect them... I wanted to protect them but in the end I ended hurting them more... and I ended the only person who didn't help at all... I failed to protect my own daughter from all of this... Kris told told me you two almost got burned alive trying to get her out and... and now you've got the police on you because of me... I'll fix this, I promise. You'll never need to hide again. I wish... I wish I could fix that too. But I can't... Will you ever be able to forgive me?''

She got up and fixed her eyes on hers. ''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...''

In the dim light she was able to recognize some feeling beneath the shadow that covered the brown eyes. It could be a flicker of light.

She left wiping the tears off her eyes.

* * *

It was well after dawn.

Jill picked the spoon from the untouched plate next to her. She brought it in front of Sabrina's face and smiled.

''This is a spoon. Now, say it, this is a spoon.''

''Spoon.'' she replied with a metallic tone.

''Good!''

She picked the napkin and demonstrated it grinning madly.

''Now, this is a napkin. Can you say it? Napkin.''

''Spoon.'' came the robotic answer.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

''Jill, stop this...''

''Oh, come on Kell! She's already doing better!'' she grabbed Kelly and pulled her closer. ''This is idiot Kelly, can you say this?''

''Idiot Kelly.''

''See? She got it right away!''

Kelly shook her head and laughed. ''I was sure she was going to get _this _right away.''

''Hmph... you're just being mean.''

Kelly sighed and took a chair.

''Now, Bri, remember?'' she pointed a finger at her friends chest. ''You.'' she pointed the finger at herself. ''I.''

Sabrina blinked and pointed the finger at herself. ''You.'' she pointed Jill. ''I.''

Jill scratched her head and looked at the ceiling. ''Okay, this might be a little more difficult than I thought.'' She started the pointing thing again. ''Jill.'' ''Sabrina.''

Kelly sighed again. This was something that repeated itself all morning. ''God...''

Jill turned her back at Sabrina and put her hand on her hip. ''Why are you like this? I'm just trying to help!''

''Yeah, but you're making her more confused.''

''Oh, now it's my fault!''

Sabrina looked a them uninterested. She glanced at her food and decided she wanted to eat something. The spoon was still in Jill's hand. She turned her attention at the shiny object. She reached to take it but Jill raised her hand and pointed at Kelly.

''I didn't cause _any _of this!''

''And you say _I _did?''

Jill withdrew her hand and Sabrina tried again but failed as Jill took a step forward.

''I'm not saying it's your fault! But you're not helping!''

Sabrina regained her balance and placed her arms on her chest. Damn. She wasn't going to eat anytime soon with these two...

''Hey, I-''

''Just help me Kell! Shut up and don't comment at least!''

''Spoon...?'' came the voice from behind them ending the argument.

Jill smiled and gave it to her. ''I'm sorry.''

Sabrina returned the smile and glanced at her spoon. And now what she wanted to do with it? She opened her eyes confused and eyed her reflection at the mirror like object. She turned it around again and again as Jill and Kelly were whispering intensely. Yeah right... it was shiny. Really shiny. But what was she supposed to do with it now? She sighed. She tapped it on her forehead. No, really, that couldn't be it's use. After all it hurt. Why make something that hurt? Nope. She left it on the tray with her food and sat stubbornly on the bed.

Jill and Kelly exited.

Suddenly Sabrina had a flash. She looked at the spoon and the food. Yeah! That should be it!

* * *

Kelly sat on the chair in the cafeteria.

''I'm sorry.'' she said looking at the table.

''Hey, it's okay...'' said Jill.

''It's just that... I'm freaked out Jill... Where do you find this optimism?''

''I just believe in her. Can you imagine Sabrina like this forever? I can't. She's gonna get up and kick some butt soon. We just have to take care of her until she does.''

''You're right. Lets get some coffee and get back to her.

When they entered the room again they found the plate empty and Sabrina sleeping. Jill glanced at the tray on the small table. ''Well, she remembered how to eat.''

''_If_ we don't find the food in your socks.''

Instinctively Jill lowered her gaze to her shoes but she pushed Kelly playfully. ''You're stupid.''

She pulled the covers up and pulled the curtains.

''Lets go. Leave her sleep.''


	27. Chapter 27

'Kay, was stuck really stuck with this chapter and then lovely LAeyball pops up with a page of this and ta-dah it's all in a row again. Thanks so much LA. I didn't change much, just some really more things to much with the rest of the story. So I present you the hybrid of LA's and my own imagination.

* * *

27

Kelly sat down next to Sabrina. At least she wasn't staring at things any more, Kelly thought gratefully. At least she was taking more of an interest in her surroundings.

Sabrina looked around at Kelly.

"H-hi."

"Hi!" Kelly replied, and smiled. "How you doing, kiddo?" She was a little surprised to hear her talk.

"Um..." Sabrina furrowed her brow.

"Okay."

She looked puzzled.

"What's wrong, Bri?"

"Um..." Sabrina faltered. "You see th-that..uh..." she pointed across the room. "that ... thing...over.. there..."

Kelly looked across the room, and saw a table with a telephone on it. Okay. She turned back to Sabrina, who now seemed to be focusing her attention on the phone.

"Bri - do you mean... the telephone?" Kelly urged.

"Uh...yeah..." Sabrina sighed, distracted.

Kelly waited patiently but Sabrina seemed to have closed up.

"What about it?" She tried.

"Uh..." Another sigh. "What ...is it?"

Kelly wasn't sure what she meant.

"You mean the telephone?"

"Yeah the- the..tele..thing. What ...is...it?" Sabrina's face crumpled.

Kelly's heart sank.

"Hey, kiddo - it's okay!" She put an arm round her shoulder and gave her a quick hug.

"Its just something you call people with!" Kelly smiled brightly at Sabrina, trying to brighten her dissipating mood.

"It's okay, don't worry! It's just a phone! Okay?"

Sabrina groaned.

"I'm so dumb!"

"No you're not!" Kelly hugged her again, then the door opened and Jill came in. She stopped when she saw Sabrina was close to tears.

"Hey, Bri! You okay?" Jill looked at Kelly apprehensively.

"It's okay - we were just ... talking about the phone, weren't we Bri?" Kelly gave Jill a look.

Jill's face fell a little.

"Oh. She forg..."

"Jill!" Kelly snapped, irritated with her insensitivity

Jill's eyes grew wide.

"Oh Jeez I'm sorry Bri! I didn't mean to upse-"

Sabrina stood up.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" She suddenly shouted and ran over to the telephone, grabbed it and threw it on the floor with a loud clatter. Kelly and Jill looked, on, shocked. The phones receiver rolled around the floor on its cord, then finally came to a stop near the wall. Sabrina stood watching it, as if she was afraid.

"Now look what you did!" Kelly muttered under her breath at Jill.

The door opened and the all too familiar doctor came in.

''Haha, having trouble? I see she woke.''

Sabrina turned at him, a well known spark crossed her eyes. ''Hey, don't t-talk about me like I'm not here! 'Cause I-I am!''

''Yeah, yeah we know... come on now, take your pills and go to sleep like a good girl.''

Sabrina opened her mouth to argue but Kelly put her hand on her shoulder.

''It's okay.'' she mouthed and took the small paper cup with the small pills inside and smiled at the doctor. ''Thank you. You can go now.''

He laughed and left.

Sabrina sat on the bed and buried her head in her palms. Kelly sat next to her and put her hand around her shoulder. She rubbed circles on her back gently.

''It's okay Bri... it's okay...''

''I'm not stupid K-Kelly... I- I'm not stupid...'' she whispered weakly.

Jill lifted her chin up with her hand and looked her in the eyes. ''Of course you are not. And don't let anybody make you believe you are, okay?''

''B-but...''

''He is the stupid one. Okay?''

''O-okay.''

''Never.''

Sabrina nodded and swallowed hard.

* * *

''So this is where I live?'

''Yeah, kinda.''

Kelly smiled. On the day that had passed Sabrina's ability of talking increased and she was able to understand more things now. Enough to be able to head home, at last.

''Kelly?''

''Hm?''

''Is it bad that I don't... know it?''

''Of course it isn't bad! You will, when the time comes.''

''Oh... okay.''

She sat on an armchair and picked up a book she found on the coffee table. Kelly smiled and left for the kitchen. She returned a while later with two cups. She handed one to Sabrina but she was too absorbed in her book to take it. Kelly stretched her neck to see the title.

''Das Kapital?''

''Huh?'' asked Sabrina looking at her surprised.

''Bri, that's in German. You remember German?''

''I... understand it... but... I don't know if it's in German. Is it... bad?''

''No...no it isn't.''

Sabrina though left the book on the coffee table and stared at the wall with her eyes blank. Kelly sighed. She reached for her hand but Sabrina pulled away as if scared.

''Bri... it's alright to be...'' she paused struggling for the right word that wouldn't hurt her friend.

''I don't think being stupid is alright...'' she replied and looked away.

''Hey, hey, what did Jill told you? You're not stupid. You're just a little confused, that's all. Everything will be okay.''

''How long do I have to wait?'' she asked impatiently.

''Well... that's...''

''None of you got a damn idea, do you? It might be forever then.''

''No, Bri it's not it's-''

''Just leave me alone. Please?''

Kelly stopped and bit into her lip. ''Okay. I'll go buy some grocery for dinner. Will you be okay alone?''

''Yes.''

''Alright. Watch some television, it turns on with the small button there.''

''Okay.''

Kelly forced a smile and unlocked the door. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

''Thank you.'' Sabrina said.

Kelly nodded and closed the door behind her.

Sabrina stopped. She patted at the door and turned the key. She tried to open then door and it opened easily. She locked again and tried. It was still unlocked. She looked at the door puzzled and abandoned all effort.

She turned at the thing that Kelly pointed as ''Television''. She looked at it and furrowed her brow. She paced around it some times. Carefully not to wake it she approached from behind. It didn't say anything. Good.

She crouched and brought her finger on the button Kelly mentioned. Press it, or not?

Kelly seemed nice. Why tell her do something that would hurt her? Rational.

Slowly she pressed it. The sound emerged was huge in her ears. She fell on her back terrified.

Screeching violins, violas, and cellos filled the room. A woman taking a shower. Sabrina stopped and watched as a dark figure approached. She got up. She crouched and tapped on the screen as the woman let her last dying scream. She tapped again and scratched her chin.

''...the heck...''

She pushed the button and the black box went dead. She pushed again.

''Hey this is fun!''

Eventually she figured that there were more buttons there that the on/off. She decided between two black and two red. She pressed one of the red and suddenly there was no sound in the room. She smiled and tried the other red. The sound returned slowly.

''Hm...''

She decided to press the black button. A huge bear with red clothes and a silly grin came running to her direction yelling. ''I found your tail Eeyore! Let me pin it back!''

''WHAT?'' she yelled in response to the schizophrenic bear that wanted to plant a tail on her. She fell back with eyes popping out.

Kelly burst in hearing her yell. She blinked over the TV and then Sabrina panting on the floor.

''Is... everything okay?''

Sabrina muttered something and pointed at the television.

''Oh, that?''

''The bear! It's-It's...''

''Yeah, that's... Winnie the Pooh...''

''What... is this?''

''It's a cartoon.''

''But... but... can you... make it stop?''

Kelly frowned. ''Um... yeah...'' She turned it off. ''Okay?''

Sabrina nodded and got up. She swallowed and took a seat on the sofa, her eyes glued on the silent black device.

''So, what exactly is this?''

''The television?''

''No, the bear!''

''Oh... erm... it's a cartoon... for young kids.''

''Then why is it so scary?''

''Well... you find this scary?''

''Yeah! I was watching this woman yelling in the shower and then this thing popped up!''

''So, you are scared of Winnie...''

''I don't know who you're talking about but...''

''Well... ''

''So... this thing... do these things see me? I mean, I see them and there's only glass between us, right? So they see me too? Isn't that scary? Why put something like this in your house?''

''No, no they don't!'' she laughed loudly and then noticed Sabrina's hurt expression. ''I mean they don't... ''

''It's okay, laugh all you want.''

''No, no Bri, I really didn't mean to-''

''I said it's okay! You're right. It's stupid. I'm stupid.''

She got up and left for the bedroom.

Kelly rubbed her temples and followed her. She found her sitting on the bed staring at the floor.

''Hey Bri...''

She sat next to her and sighed.

''I really didn't mean to-''

''What do you remember?''

''About what?''

''About me, about the person I was, what comes first in mind?''

''Hm... I think it is a story you told me once...''

''Can you...?''

''Oh, the story well... okay. Once upon a time there was a little family. In this little family lived Dad, Mom, and a little girl...''


	28. Chapter 28

Hey, hey people! Come on! Review some will ya? Hmmm... after a long searching in medics (yes, I tried to find anything upon brain damage mesa freak!)

I want you guys to review huh? Come on! Only two or one of you does!

Okay, enough with my whining I hope you like this chapter, read and enjoy.

* * *

28

Kelly sighed and turned the page in her book. What did Sabrina find in medieval poetry? Seriously now...

The doorbell rung. Her head turned instinctively. She tip-toed and looked at the other side. Kris. What the hell is she doing here?

She opened the door slowly and moved on the side to let her pass. The girl smiled and winced as she sat on the sofa. Kelly closed the door and joined her.

''What are you doing here? Does your mom know?''

''No, please, I needed to talk to you.''

''Talk to me?''

''I..'' she stopped and rubbed he temples. ''I'm so sorry about all this mess... I wanted to know how's Sabrina.''

''She's... well... not Sabrina.''

''I can't believe all of this is my fault... oh my God...''

''Hey, it's... it really isn't your fault okay? You didn't know about that... it was just... too messed up.''

''Is she here now?''

''She's sleeping. I have to find a way to reach at her foster family... but she can't remember anything... Do you want something to drink?''

''No. I'll go back. My mom is... well... It's actually my birthday and she's all too excited about it... but... I can't do any of this Kelly... I just can't.''

''It's okay. Go. I'll talk to Jill later.''

''No, don't. Don't tell anybody I was here.''

Kelly nodded. ''Do you feel better?''

''Yes. A lot. I'm still into some painkillers but I'm fine. I just wish... I could do something.''

''Go.''

Kris left and Kelly was alone again. She paced slowly to Sabrina's room. She sat next to her motionless figure and sighed.

''You asleep?''

She got no response. She took her pulse and found it normal. Relaxed. She was sleeping. She glanced at the clock. ''Hey Bri, you gotta take your meds. Wake up.''

She patted gently on her friends cheek. ''Hey Bri.''

She shook her a little. ''Bri? Do you hear me? Sabrina!''

Millions of thoughts raced in her mind. Had she fallen in coma? Why didn't she wake?

Panicking she grabbed her from the collar of her shirt and rocked her back and forth.

''Sabrina!''

She let go of it and her limp body fell back. The phone rung and Sabrina's eyes flicked open abruptly. Kelly sighed relieved. Sabrina's eyes wondered on the room and then on her face.

''Who are you?'' she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

''What me?''

''What are you doing here? What am I doing here?''

She pulled away from her and nestled in the corner of the bed. There was a small shaking in her hands Kelly never noticed before.

''Don't you remember? Me, Kelly?''

''Kelly who?''

''Okay, it's okay... Just slow down a little. Do you feel okay?''

''Yes but-''

''Okay, now we'll both take a quick ride to the hospital and see your doctor okay?''

''But why?''

''It's okay.''

* * *

''Now, I think we have a case of Developmental Dyspraxia here. I want you to describe anything out of the ordinary today.''

Kelly glanced around at the bed where Sabrina was sleeping.

''Are you sure she can't hear us?''

''Yes, I gave her a sedative and she'll need to stay in for the night. Now... if you want miss...''

''Garret. Well... she fell asleep while we were talking, and... she never does this thing... but I thought she was just tired so I let her sleep and then... I think I couldn't wake her. When she woke it's like she had forgotten everything.''

''Hm... Did she seem out of synchronism with her environment?''

''Totally.''

''Did she have any mood changes?''

Kelly thought back at the incident with the phone.

''Well, maybe a little.''

''Did she behave immaturely?''

''I'm not sure what you mean... but she did have a small problem with the television though. The thing is... she seemed okay, and recovering, and then she fell asleep.''

''So, as you've told me before she had some difficulty in speaking before, but she was better now?''

''Yes.''

''Look miss Garret. Developmental Dyspraxia is a lifelong disorder but does not occur after brain damage. It's the immaturity of a neuron. It appears at the age of 3-9. Is it possible your friend had this before?''

''No, no never.''

''Then we'll have to look for something else. I'll have to check her medical records.

Are you sure?''

''Oh, of course. It's something else.''

''Okay. It might be a result of the brain damage she suffered. It could be a mild Apraxia...'' he said to himself as Kelly rolled her eyes. He probably tried to impress her with his medical terms.

Kelly banged her fist on the wall as soon as he left. They were losing time with stupid examinations and wrong diagnosis. She should have never left her alone. She should have never went to this-

''Kelly... why are you crying?'' came the voice from the bed. She turned around and glanced at a fully awake Sabrina.

''How did you-''

''Is it something I did?'' she asked with a sad face. She looked like before, recognising her. Calling her with her name.

She drew closer as Sabrina sat on the bed.

''Why am I at the hospital again?''

''Oh... you just had to do some test's. It's okay.'' she smiled reassuringly and wiped her burning cheeks. She hadn't realize she had started to cry. ''I'm sorry I woke you.''

''You didn't. Are you okay?''

''Yes, yes, I am.''

''Can we go home now? I don't like it here.''

''I'll... I'll ask the doctor...''

''Kelly?''

''Yes?''

''I don't want to be sad because of me.''

''Hey kiddo, I'm not sad. It's not your fault.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes Bri.''

''Then why were you crying?''

''Because I was mad.''

''Mad at me? I really didn't want to make you mad, please believe me. I didn't want to fall asleep like this.'' she explained desperately.

''No, no, mad at myself, for... something that happened.''

''Are you telling the truth?''

''Yes, for something I did and resulted in losing a person I held very dear.''

''And... where is this person now?''

Kelly smiled ruefully. ''I'm trying to find her.'' She pushed her back and tucked her in bed. ''Now, go back to sleep. I'll be here.''

She closed the door.

Sabrina's voice called her again. ''Kelly?''

''Yes?''

''I don't think that's the end of the story.''

''What story?''

''The one you told me. I don't think that's the end.''

''Yes, that's exactly how you said it to me. Then you said you couldn't remember what happened next. But-''

''Yes, but the little girl woke up in the hospital. And then...''


	29. Chapter 29

This has to be the smallest chapter I've ever written. I'm SO sorry guys but I assure you something big is coming for LE GRAND FINALLE!

Remember telling you bout Laeyball and me cooperating on a fic? Now, I know some of you are not bothered but another chapter of it is up.

Except from that, we both are trying on something else which you will see up soon. I can't say much but the Angels are returning to prison and this won't be a nice trip.

Hope ya enjoy. See ya around guys!

* * *

29

''And then... and then... Ugh...'' she put a hand on her forehead.

''Hey Bri, you okay?''

Sabrina gave her a grimace of pain and buried her head in her palms. ''Feels like it's going to.. explode...''

''I'll call a nurse.'' Kelly said and got to her feet. Sabrina took hold of her hand.

''No.''

She closed her eyes tight. Then, like she was hit by a lightning her eyes opened abruptly and she got up breathing heavily.

She looked at her quiestioningly. ''Kelly?''

''Are you-''

''What the hell is going on?'' She wiped a small drop of sweat from her forehead.

''Sabrina?''

''Why are-''

''Sabrina, you remember?''

''Oh my God! Oh my-''

She paused as Kelly pulled her into a suffocating bear hug.

''Stop right here! I'll call your doctor, right here!''

She stood there as Kelly's footsteps echoed in the corridor.

Before she could realise it she was pushed in a bed and being examined from head to toe.

''Hey, I-'' she gasped and tried to push the nurse examining her. The minute after that she felt her head light and leaving her body.

''Wheeeee...'' she mumbled and fell into sleep with a smile on her lips.

The nurse pulled the needle off her IV line and left. Kelly followed, reminding herself of a puppy.

''What is going on?''

''Somethings wrong on the inside.''

''When you say inside you mean-''

''She needs to go into surgery. Now if you're not family please let me do my job.''

Later on Jill had arrived but none of them knew anything. They kept them outside the room so the atmosphere was growing intense as the minutes passed. A doctor passed by, the third one this hour. Kelly grabbed him and pulled him close.

''Hey, sir, what is going on in there?''

''We're preparing for surgery.''

''Why?''

''Maybe the damage is caused by something in there. We need to examine the inside. Maybe it's something we can't see on the tests.''

''So...''

''Look. We got to do this now. I'm sure one of you will need to be there for her to interact with. Hurry up.''

''What do you mean interact?''

''I mean we have to measure brain activity. Now, one of you will be there and talk or communicate with her while we... you know what we will do.''

''You mean she'll be awake?''

''Just tell me which one.''

Jill looked at Kelly with expectation.

''Yes, go.'' the brunette said, sinking in her chair as Jill followed the young man.

When they got into the surgery she found that Sabrina was already awake, waiting impatiently. When she saw Jill she smiled and crossed her legs.

''So, you're the one coming.'' she said.

''Sabrina...'' Jill whispered and took her hand in hers, taking the seat the doctor

offered. ''I'm so happy you're... you.''

''Gave ya a hard time didn't I?''

Jill smiled. ''You remember?''

''Yes. Of course. I don't know for how long but... I do.''

Sabrina breathed heavily as she sat on the chair she was supposed to stay. A piece of green cloth was hanging in front of her at the height of her eyebrows. Jill took the seat the young doctor offered and smiled.

''It's gonna be okay Bri.''

Sabrina nodded. There was a sound from behind the cloth and Jill understood the operation had begun.

''Mis Martinez... should I call you Sabrina?'' came the voice from behind.

''Of course doctor.'' she replied flatly.

''So, Sabrina. I want you to keep talking to your friend, okay?''

''Okay.''

She smiled and turned to Jill. ''Did you know why surgeons year green and not white?''

Jill chuckled. This sounded like the thing only Sabrina would say at this time.

''Why?''

''Cause blood makes really stark contrast on white and they look like butchers.''

''Oh really... heheh.''

The surgeon allowed himself a smile behind his surgical mask. ''Well, I assure you I am not.''

''That has to be good, right?''

''Right.''

Sabrina crossed her legs and closed her. Jill touched her hand. ''Hey... you okay?''

''Yeah, just tired.''

Her face crumpled a little. Then she sighed.

Jill laughed. ''Good.''

An hour later, still on the same position. The surgeon was replaced by another.

''Mis Martinez could you please tell me how much is 3+3?''

''Nine.'' answered Jill before Sabrina opened her mouth.

''He said _plus _Jill. Most of the times doc that's about six.''

''Good. We have good brain activity.''

Jill sulked and crossed her hand on her chest. ''I thought he said 3x3.''

''Yeah, Jill.''

''Bri?''

''Yeah.''

''How do you feel?''

Sabrina suppressed a laugh. ''Oh, you know me, I always like to keep an open mind!''

A drop of sweat trickled down her forehead as she bit into her lip. Suddenly her body started to tremble.

''Miss Martinez I would like you to close your eyes and count back to ten.'' the doctor urged, putting an oxygen mask on her face. ''Miss Munroe, please exit the room immediately!''

He pressed a button and an alarm went off.


	30. Chapter 30

**Guys... this is it! Finally I managed to write an epilogue for the darn thing. **

**I hope all of you enjoyed this. I have some short thingies in mind as always about CA but will focus on Angels and Peacocks my co operation with Laeyeball and another fic we also do together.  
**

**So long people. I love ya here. Gimme some reviews, pleeeease?  
**

* * *

Epilogue

Sabrina opened her eyes. She found herself inside a room she couldn't recognise with no idea of the time lapse. There was a small light flicking on and off with the rhythm of her heartbeat. She kept her eyes closed even though she felt like shutting the world out. She had to learn more about her environment.

The door open and Jill walked in cheerfully. Sabrina turned her head slowly to inspect her but the oxygen mask blocked her vision. Jill sat on a chair next to her and brushed a strand of hair of her eyes.

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something but she had to choose between it and breathing. Jill pushed her to do the second.

''Shhh, don't say anything. It's okay now.''

Her eyes wandered around the room and came into a rest on Sabrina's. ''They found a small hematoma that wasn't visible in the tests. It's alright now.''

She put a gentle hand on her eyes. ''Sleep now.''

And Sabrina was very eager to follow orders for once.

* * *

Two days later a small crack at Kris' room door revealed a dark from. Kris raised her head from her book and studied the figure. The light behind it made it difficult to make out a face. The form took a step and suddenly Kris recognised the limping.

''Sabrina...'' she said in a low voice.

''Yes.'' came the steady answer.

''Why are you here? You should be in a bed somewhere in the hospital.'' She said rising from her seat.

''I run away.''

''Why?''

They stood face to face now, staring intensely.

''Because I had too.''

''Yes but-''

''Shhh... I'm leaving tonight. None of you will probably see me again.''

''So you're... running away.''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''Because I've known you for too long.'' She paused. She knew she was just running away. She knew she was damn scared of being close to someone. So close.

''Sabrina I just wanted to say...''

''I know. Goodbye.''

She turned her back and came into a halt. ''Tell them goodbye, will ya?''

Without waiting for an answer she paced to the staircase and outside Kris' field of vision.

The only thing she could do was race at the window and watch her leave. The tall figure,the backpack, the small limping, the all too familiar form of Sabrina Martinez until it disappeared under the horizon.

* * *

Two years later.

Kelly pushed Jill playfully.

''You idiot, when will you learn to stop when you bump into somebody?''

''You're an idiot! Not me!'' She protested. ''Ouch!'' she cried out as she bumped into someone running.

She smoothened her academy sweatshirt and looked at Kelly. ''Wasn't my fault!''

''Yes, I know. Guys are crazy in this place! Looks like they have years to see women.''

Another young man bumped into her holding his nose with his hands. She steadied him from falling.

''What's wrong with you people?''

He shook his head. ''I'm telling you this chick is crazy!''

''Huh?''

''Oh, come on, the new one! She... I... I just wanted to kiss her! She... she freakin' punched me!''

''Oh.'' She stepped away and let him pass. She stopped and turned around.

''Hey!'' she yelled. ''Hey you!''

''Yes?'' he turned and smiled behind a bloody tissue.

''This new one. Is she tall brunette?''

''Yeah..?''

''Small limping on the left?''

''How do you-''

''Let's go Jill. Seems like this is a very specific newcomer.''

They both laughed and raced at the room they saw the men come out. It was just another day inside the Los Angel(e)s Police Academy.


End file.
